Kisah Next Generation 2: Diam Diam Mencintaimu
by TauHumba
Summary: Aku seperti itu... memandangmu dari jauh dan mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

**Terima Kasih, terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah. Aku sangat menghargainya. Kupikir tidak ada yang menyukainya karena itu pairing baru, tapi thanks banget dah review. Kisah selanjutnya adalah KNG 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu... Review, ya, biar aku tahu apakah kisah ini harus berlanjut atau tidak :D**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 2: DIAM-DIAM MENCINTAIMU**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Diary ini adalah milik**

**Nama: Molly Aphorpine Weasley**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 21 Februari 2002**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan.**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Merah **

**Warna mata: Coklat gelap**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 165 cm**

**Berat: 50 kg**

**Alamat: Hollowtree Resident no. 24, London.**

**Tongkat sihir: Cherrywood, 24 cm, nadi jantung naga.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Percy dan Audrey (Orangtua), Lucy (adik)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu.**

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 4 Desember 2018**

**Tempat: Perpustakaan Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah makam malam**

Dear Diary,

_Aku mencintai Julian Davies!_

Ya, kau mendengarku dengan jelas, _aku mencintainya_, bukan sekedar menyukainya. Aku mencintainya.

Aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama, sejak dia membantuku menemukan buku _Cara-Cara Pandai dalam Transfigurasi_ di perpustakaan. Waktu itu aku kelas tiga, dan aku sangat memerlukan buku itu untuk menyelesaikan PR Transfigurasi-ku. Aku duduk di depan rak dan menangsi, tapi dia datang, bertanya apakah dia bisa membantuku dan dia berhasil menemukan buku itu untukku. Aku langsung terpesona, Diary! Aku langsung jatuh cinta. Oke, mungkin itu belum disebut cinta karena waktu itu aku baru tiga belas tahun. Tetapi, aku mulai memasang mata dan menguntit ke mana pun dia pergi, lalu aku tahu (dengan sangat malu) bahwa namanya, Julian Davies, seasrama denganku dan bahkan satu angkatan denganku.

Ya, ampun ke mana saja aku selama ini!? Memalukan!

Oke, akan kujelaskan mengenai diriku sebelum kau menganggapku cewek sombong atau cewek buta.

Aku adalah cewek yang tidak pandai bergaul (ibuku juga seperti itu dan entah bagaimana dia bisa menikah dengan Dad), dan sangat pemalu. Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku juga jarang sekali bicara, juga tidak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Keinginanku yang utama adalah belajar, mengerjakan PR dan membaca apapun yang kuanggap penting. Karena aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku itulah, aku tidak melihatnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja teman sekelasku. Aku hanya ingat pada empat orang cewek mengerikan yang menjadi teman sekamarku di menara Ravenclaw. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan padamu tentang mereka karena sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu pasti wajah mana untuk nama yang mana.

Karena aku jarang berhubungan sosial dan melakukan kegiatan lain, waktuku hanya kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan membaca. Aku adalah yang nomor satu di angkatanku, aku tidak tahu siapa nomor dua dan seterusnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa Julian masuk dalam sepuluh besar. Aku senang karena bukan hanya tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya tampan, tapi dia juga punya otak.

Nah, sekarang aku akan bercerita tentang Julian.

Julian adalah cowok paling tampan di dunia ini. Jangan tertawa, please, itu kan pendapatku! Wajahnya tampan, dengan mata biru gelap dan rambut hitam, tubuhnya tinggi (lebih tinggi kira-kira lima belas senti dariku), senyum dan tawanya sungguh indah (meski bukan tersenyum padaku), pembawaannya sangat sempurna (kurasa semua orang menyetujuinya), dia sangat baik dan pengertian, suka membantu orang lain dan segala hal baik lainnya. Dia juga terkenal, dia adalah Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, dan banyak cewek yang berlomba-lomba untuk jadi pacarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan gadis-gadis cantik Hogwarts?

Aku hanya bisa mencintainya dalam diam dan dari kejauhan. Aku hanya bisa menyelimutinya saat dia tertidur di ruang rekreasi karena terlalu lama belajar, mengatur semua buku-bukunya untuk pelajaran keesokan harinya, mengerjakan PR-nya secara diam-diam, dan menguntitnya saat dia menuju ke menara Astronomy untuk berciuman dengan pacarnya, Suzanne Corner. Menyedihkan, bukan? Tetapi ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, ini kesalahanku sendiri yang tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku.

Dan setiap kali melihat mereka berciuman, aku selalu berpikir bahwa si cewek adalah aku, tapi cewek itu bukan aku. Aku hanyalah Molly Weasley, cewek pendiam yang tidak pantas didekati oleh siapa pun. Dia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa aku ada, kalau pun tahu, dia mungkin menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari cewek culun di sekolah.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak menyampaikan perasaanku. Itu karena aku malu dan takut ditertawakan. Dia pasti akan menertawakanku, dia mungkin menganggap aku tidak selevel dengannya. Dan itu benar sekali, aku memang tidak selevel dengan siapa pun, dan aku mungkin tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun (aku harus bertanya pada Mom bagaimana dia bisa menikah dengan Dad)

Dia duduk di sana membaca buku bersampul coklat (aku akan mengecek judul bukunya nanti), sedangkan aku duduk di sini mengawasinya dari balik _Transfigurasi untuk Tingkat Menengah_ yang kubaca. Dia begitu serius sehingga tidak menyadari aku sedang mengawasinya, dan aku juga harus berhati-hati agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu aku sedang mengawasinya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian di menara Astronomy itu terjadi lagi. Dom dan Lucy yang hendak menyusup ke Hog's Head mendapatiku sedang menyusup ke menara Astronomy. Saat itu dia sedang di sana, aku tahu karena aku tidak menemukannya di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Aku berhasil menghindar dari Dom dan Lucy, namun setelah itu semua klan Weasley/Potter mulai mengawasiku. Aku tahu Victoire-lah yang meminta mereka untuk mengawasiku. Dan ini membuatku tidak bebas bergerak.

Berbicara tentang Victoire, dia sekarang telah meninggalkan Hogwarts, dan tugas untuk menjaga anak-anak ada di pundakku. Aku tidak boleh duduk tenang dan menunggu Victoire yang membereskan masalah anak-anak lagi, karena Victoire sudah tidak ada, sedangkan aku ada. Siapa lagi yang mengurus masalah anak-anak kalau bukan aku. Sebelum kepergian Victoire, kami semua berkumpul dan Victoire meminta mereka untuk mendengarkan semua perkataanku.

Pada awal tahun ajaran, anak-anak sedikit memberontak, tapi aku berhasil membuat mereka mematuhiku karena aku menggunakan ancaman yang selalu digunakan Victoire, yaitu mengirim surat pada ibu masing-masing. Aku berhasil, setidaknya mereka tidak melanggar peraturan di depanku, tapi aku tahu (meskipun tidak punya bukti): Dom dan Lucy masih menyusup ke Hog's Head; Fred dan James masih menyewa anak-anak sebagai kelinci percobaan barang-barang lelucon, Roxy, yang telah dibelikan sapu oleh Aunt Angelina tidak lagi menyusup ke lemari sapu ruang ganti Gryffindor, tapi masih melakukan terbang di malam hari; Louis masih membolos Herbology, entah mengapa; Rose masih bertengkar dengan Scorpius dan Al masih menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba mantra-mantra pada anak-anak Slytherin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kurasa Victoire selalu benar tentang semua hal, juga tentang kenyataan bahwa anak-anak sebenarnya harus di tempatkan di asrama Slytherin.

"Nah, kau memandang siapa? Ayo!" terdengar suara Dom.

Dia dan Lucy sudah berdiri di depanku, memandang berkeliling perpustakaan dengan curiga.

"Aku sedang membaca!" kataku, menutup buku. "Ada apa?"

Mereka berdua duduk di depanku.

"Aku ingin kita semua berkumpul," kata Dom, dia kelihatan cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kita baru mengadakan pertemuan keluarga tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Ini tentang Louis," kata Dom. "Aku cemas―aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Ya, aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu," kataku, "Kita bertemu di tempat biasa jam delapan."

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan dan kita perlu waktu untuk mencari anak-anak, bagaimana kalau jam sembilan?" tanya Lucy.

"Kalau jam sembilan mulai, selesainya bisa sampai jam sepuluh, dan aku tidak ingin kalian berkeliaran di koridor jam sepuluh malam... kalian bisa ditangkap Prefek dan didetensi. Jadi, pertemuannya tetap jam delapan... pergilah, cari anak-anak!"

"Oke," jawab mereka bersamaan, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Masalah Louis yang sering membolos Herboly telah dimulai sejak kelas satu, dia berhasil naik ke kelas dua dan tiga dengan nilai pas-pasan (aku curiga ini karena Neville Longbottom bersahabat dengan Uncle Harry dan Uncle Ron). Tetapi masalah ini memang tidak bisa dibiarkan berkelanjutan, karena bisa-bisa dia tidak akan lulus Herbology tahun ini. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin ada keluarga Weasley yang terpaksa mengulang mata pelajaran tertentu.

Aku menghela nafas, mengangkat muka dan melihat Julian sedang mengawasiku. Tak ingin ketahuan bahwa aku sedang mengawasinya, aku segera bangkit, menyambar _Transfigurasi untuk Tingkat Menengah_ dan menuju rak Transfigurasi untuk mengembalikannya. Setibanya aku di sana, aku mendengar suara pertengkaran dari balik rak buku.

"Kau bukan cowok paling tampan yang pernah ada, kau hanya bernaung di belakang nama orangtuamu yang sudah terkenal," terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan bernada marah.

"Apa hubungannya ini dengan orangtuaku yang terkenal?" tanya suara Al, dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa dia juga sedang marah.

"Aku cuma ingin mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga kelakukan dan bersikaplah sopan terhadap anak perempuan..."

"Wah, kalau anak perempuan sepertimu, cumi-cumi raksasa juga tidak akan bersikap sopan," kata Al, tajam dan kasar.

"Kau... Kau! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyentuhku sedikit pun..."

"Ha, memang siapa yang mau menyentuhmu? Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku ingin menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah!"

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir karena aku duluan yang mengambil buku ini, jadi lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah melihatnya duluan sebelum kau datang," kata Al.

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan PR Transfigurasiku malam ini!"

"Sama, aku juga harus mengerjakannya... Rose, sedang menungguku, jadi meyingkirlah!"

"Tidak..."

Tidak tahan lagi mendengar percekcokan ini, aku segera meletakkan _Transfigurasi untuk Tingkat Menengah_ di rak dan mendatangi Al yang sedang berebutan buku dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah kecokelatan dan berdasi hijau Slytherin.

"Nah, nah ada apa ini?" tanyaku, saat tiba di tempat mereka.

Mereka berdua menoleh memandangku. Memakai kesempatan, Al segera menarik lepas buku dari tangan anak perempuan itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kembalikan!" desis anak itu, mencoba meraihnya.

"Menyerahlah, Miss―siapa namamu?"

"_Kau tidak mengenal aku_?" anak itu kelihatan shock, lebih shock dari waktu Al merebut bukunya.

"Memangnya aku harus mengenalmu?" tanya Al.

Untuk sesaat, anak perempuan itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Masih shock karena Al tidak mengenalnya.

"Kalian berdua bisa memakai buku itu bersama-sama... Al, kau kan bisa berbagi dengannya," kataku, memandang Al.

"Weasley," kata anak perempuan itu, akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali, dia menatap rambut merahku. "Saudara... pantas saja."

Cewek itu mencibir, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kenapa sih cewek itu?" tanya Al.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Al?" tanyaku. "Sepertinya dia ingin agar kau mengenalnya."

"Siapa juga yang mengenal cewek aneh seperti itu," kata Al cuek, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya dan Rose.

Aku segera mengikutinya.

Kami duduk di dekat Rose, yang tampak asyik menulis sesuatu di perkamen.

"Hai, Molly!" katanya, mengangkat muka. "Dan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tambahnya pada Al yang berwajah muram.

Al segera menceritakan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, pada saat yang sama si anak perempuan Slytherin lewat di dekat meja kami. Dia mendelik pada Al, yang dibalas Al dengan tertarik.

"Ariella Zabini," kata Rose, yang juga sedang memandang si anak perempuan Slytherin. "Salah satu dari cewek Slytherin yang suka mengikik..."

"Zabini?" Al kelihatan terkejut. "Dia kan pasanganku di kelas Ramuan..."

"Benar, Al, kau sudah berpasangan dengannya selama dua tahun dan kau tidak mengenalnya, pantas saja dia tersinggung."

"Aku kan tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah anak-anak perempuan, apa lagi anak perempuan Slytherin," kata Al, membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan Zabini, atau apapun namanya," kataku cepat. "Sekarang dengarkan aku, aku ingin kita semua bertemu di tempat biasa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Bicara?" Rose menatapku dengan cemas. "Bicara apa? Malfoy dan aku tidak bertengkar lagi dan―"

"Menyebut namaku, Weasel Queen!"

Malfoy, pucat dan berdagu runcing, mendatangi meja kami bersama seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar, dan empat anak perempuan, yang memakai dasi hijau Slytherin, salah satunya adalah si cewek Zabini. Malfoy, meskipun lebih pendek beberapa centi dari anak-anak lain, tapi dia tampaknya adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Malfoy!" desis Rose, berdiri menghadapi Malfoy.

"Kulihat kau semakin ceking saja, Weasel Queen!"

"Kulihat kau semakin pendek saja, Vampir!"

Al cekikikan.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik, aku kan lebih tua dari mereka, jadi aku harus bisa bersikap sebagai kakak yang tidak memihak. Tapi, kata-kata Rose tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena Malfoy tampaknya telah lebih tinggi dari tahun sebelumnya, saat dia dan Rose berkelahi di kereta api, dia sekarang hampir sama dengan Rose.

Malfoy murka, kelihatannya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik mendelik pada Rose sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Al.

"Membuat anak perempuan menangis adalah perbuatan yang rendah, Potter, bagaimana kau bisa menyebut Harry Potter ayahmu?"

"Jelaskan apa yang kau maksudkan, Malfoy, kalau tidak menyingkirlah dari hadapan kami!" kata Rose.

"Dia membuat sepupuku menangis..." kata Malfoy, menunjuk si cewek Zabini, yang tampak sedih di dekatnya.

Aku memandang cewek Zabini dengan tidak yakin. Wajah Zabini terlihat sedih dibuat-buat, jelas sekali omong kosong. Tapi, tampaknya Malfoy tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Kau memang sangat pandai berakting, Zabini!" desis Al, yang kemudian juga berdiri.

"Oh, jadi dia sepupumu, Malfoy," kata Rose, mencibir. "Pantas saja!"

"Apa maksudmu, Weasel Queen?" tanya Cewek Zabini.

"Entahlah," kata Rose, memandang langit-langit.

Malfoy mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rose, yang menolak untuk mundur dan mendesis tepat di hidung Rose.

"Jangan coba-coba menghina sepupuku, Weasley... atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya,"

"Oh ya, aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana akibatnya," kata Rose, balas mendesis di hidung Malfoy.

Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan pikiran lain masuk ke otakku: apakah mereka sebentar lagi akan berciuman?

Ha? Dari mana pikiran itu berasal? Aku berdehem dan Malfoy segera menjauhkan diri dari Rose dan memandang Al.

"Dan kau Potter, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuh sepupuku," kata Malfoy.

"Aku lebih baik menyentuh cumi-cumi raksasa dari pada menyentuh sepupumu, Malfoy," balas Al.

Wajah cewek Zabini memerah. Malfoy dan Rose mencabut tongkat sihir secara bersamaan.

Aku membanting buku dan berdiri.

"Rose simpan tongkat sihirmu, dan Malfoy―" aku memandangnya. "Pergilah! Kau tidak ingin menciptakan keributan di perpustakaan, kan?"

Malfoy mendelik padaku, kemudian berjalan menjauh diikuti geng Slytherin-nya.

"Cewek itu, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," desis Al, mendelik pada belakang kepala Zabini yang berambut merah kecokelatan.

Ya ampun, anak-anak ini, padahal ini baru tahun kedua mereka di Hogwarts, apa yang terjadi pada tahun keenam dan tujuh mereka nanti? Oh, syukurlah, saat itu aku sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts!

Menghela nafas, memandang meja di depanku, dan terkejut karena aku bertatapan dengan mata biru gelap Julian lagi. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ? Tetapi aku tidak akan memikirkannya sekarang. Kami harus segera ke tempat pertemuan.

"Bereskan, barang-barang kalian, Rose, Al, kita harus segera pergi!" kataku, menyambar tasku sendiri dan segera berjalan keluar perpustakaan diikuti oleh Rose dan Al.

* * *

**Tanggal: 4 Desember 2018**

**Lokasi: Kelas kosong Lantai enam**

**Waktu: 8 - 10 pm**

Kami duduk di sebuah meja bundar, sehingga kami bisa memandang wajah masing-masing, tapi malam ini semua orang memandang Louis, yang duduk dengan tampang keras kepala di antara Fred dan James. Dom memandangnya dengan cemas, Lucy berulang kali melirik Dom, sedangkan Roxy, James, Fred, Rose dan Al duduk tenang di kursi dan menunggu.

"Louis, aku dengar kau sudah tidak mengikuti pelajaran Herbologi secara berturut-turut selama 2 minggu ini," kataku memulai.

"Benar..." katanya, mendelik pada Fred, James dan Roxy. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahu semua orang!"

"Aku yang memberitahu, Dom," kata Roxy, memandang Louis tanpa takut. "Walaupun aku tidak memberitahu mereka, semua orang akan tahu juga nantinya. Longbottom sudah mengancam akan memberitahu McGonagall kalau kau tidak ikut pelajaran berikutnya."

"Jadi kenapa? Aku memang tidak ikut pelajaran mengerikan itu?" kata Louis keras kepala.

"Jadi... kami semua cemas... " kataku.

"Bisakah kalian semua berhenti peduli padaku?" tanya Louis.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kami tidak bisa berhenti peduli padamu... kami sangat peduli padamu karena itulah kami di sini sekarang..."

"Kau terlalu meniru Victoire, Molly," kata Louis tajam. "Mengapa kau tidak duduk tenang, diam, membaca dan tidak udah menghiraukan kami."

Aku tersentak.

"Lou, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu... Molly sepupu kita, dan dia menyayangimu," kata Dom.

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang menyayangiku... aku ingin kalian mengurus urusan kalian sendiri... aku ingin kalian membiarkan aku sendiri!" jerit Louis, menyentakkan kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri. Dia memandang kami semua dengan marah.

"Louis!" Dom menggertak.

"Kenapa? Mau memarahiku? Ayo... ayo, marah... marah saja!" dia memandang Dom dengan menantang.

"Kau tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya," kataku.

Louis sekarang mondar-mandir di belakang Fred dan James, dan Fred dan James yang tidak ingin ketinggalan memandang Louis, menoleh ke belakang setiap detik, sehingga mereka tampak seperti orang yang sakit leher.

Selama beberapa detik kami terdiam.

"Jadi, mengapa kau membolos hanya pada pelajaran itu?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kalau aku memberitahu kalian, kalian akan membantuku?" Louis balik bertanya.

"Untuk itulah kami berkumpul di sini, untuk menyelesaikan persoalan-persoalan yang kita alami... Aku yakin kita akan bisa mengatasinya bersama," kataku lembut.

Dia memandang Fred, James dan Roxy, kemudian berkata,

"Aku jijik pada tanah dan pupuk yang bau, oke!"

Semua orang saling pandang, kemudian terdengar bunyi dengusan, Roxy, Fred, James mulai cekikikan.

"Tertawalah, tertawa saja!" kata Louis mendelik pada mereka.

"Maaf... maaf, tapi aku tidak menduganya," kata James, dia dan Fred saling pandang kemudian tertawa.

"Fred, James, Roxy, hentikan," kataku keras.

Mereka menutup mulut dan menyembunyikan cegukan.

"Selama ini aku terpaksa ikut karena Mom marah, tapi aku tidak bisa tahan..." kata Louis tampak stress.

"Tapi kita sering main menggunakan tanah waktu masih kecil, mengapa sekarang kau―"

"Tanah liat sama tanah humus beda, Dom, dan tanah humus itu menjijikkan!"

Sekarang anak-anak, kecuali Dom, Lucy dan aku, mulai cekikikan lagi.

"Oke, oke, kita akan mencari solusinya karena kau tidak bisa selamanya membolos pelajaran itu," kataku keras, mengatasi suara cekikikan. "Nah, ada yang punya usul?"

Semua terdiam, berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai Mantra Gelembung Kepala tiap kali kau mengikuti pelajaran Herbology, supaya kau tidak usah mencium bau pupuk," usul Lucy.

"Tapi aku tetap menyentuhnya, kan? Dan itu menjijikkan," Louis tergidik.

Yang lain cekikikan lagi.

"Sudah... sudah," kataku segera, menghentikankan cekikikan. "Masalah ini memang agak sulit karena ini menyangkut psikologi seseorang, tapi kami akan mencari solusinya, Louis, tenang saja..."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lucy. "Membaca semua buku psikologi manusia yang berhubungan dengan kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan terhadap sesuatu?"

"Itu membutuhkan seumur hidup di Hogwarts, buku seperti itu kan banyak," kata Fred.

"Tidak... tidak, aku akan menyusun topiknya dan kita akan mencari bersama-sama," kataku menenangkan. "Kita mencoba membaca beberapa buku sambil memikirkan cara lain untuk mengatasinya dan―dan kalau kita tidak menemukan cara dalam buku atau salah satu dari kita tidak menemukan cara tertentu, aku akan berbicara pada orang dewasa―"

"Jangan..." kata Louis cepat. "Aku tidak ingin Mom dan Dad memindahkan aku di Beauxbatons."

"Tidak... kau tidak akan dipindahkan, aku akan meminta mereka untuk mempertimbangkan pelajaran lain untukmu sebagai ganti Herbology," kataku.

"Thanks, Mol," katanya tersenyum, senyum pertamanya di malam ini.

Oh syukurlah!

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh bolos lagi, berusahalah untuk bertahan sampai semester depan, oke," kataku lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Louis senang. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, masih ada esai Sejarah Sihir yang harus kutulis," dia memandang Fred dan James, "ikut?"

"Kau pergilah duluan, kami masih akan berbicara dengan Molly," kata Fred.

Louis keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menatap Fred.

"Yang jelas solusinya cuma satu, yaitu memberitahu orang dewasa tentang hal ini," kata Fred.

"Kau hanya tidak mau menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga di perpus, kan?" kata Rose.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Rose? James, Roxy dan aku masuk tim tahun ini, kami harus latihan, belum lagi tugas-tugas sekolah dan―"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti," kataku cepat. "Fred, James, Roxy, boleh bebas tugas, dan kalian juga Dom, Lucy―"

"Aku ingin membantu," kata Dom.

"Ini tahun OWL kalian, Dom, Lucy," kataku. "Kalian harus belajar... Jadi tinggal, Rose, Al dan aku yang akan mencari buku-buku psikologi. Aku akan menulis topiknya dan memberikannya pada kalian nanti."

"Tidak bisakah kita mencari cara yang lebih sederhana, misalnya membuatnya terbiasa dengan tanah," kata Al.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Roxy.

"Jadi begini, maksudku kita membuatnya dekat dengan tanah humus, agar terbiasa dengan baunya dan tidak jijik lagi," jawab Al.

"Maksudmu, kita menyiramnya dengan tanah humus, menaruh tanah di tempat tidurnya, menaruh tanah di tempat duduknya, dan semua yang seperti itu?" tanya Dom, kelihatannya dia senang.

"Kami akan melakukannya," kata James dan Fred bersamaan, tampaknya menyiram Louis dengan tanah adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Ya begitulah," kata Al, memandangku. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Mol?"

"Idemu bagus, tapi itu adalah tindakan yang melanggar hukum dan―"

"Siapa peduli soal hukum?" kata James.

"Molly, benar," kata Rose. "Kalian tidak boleh menyiram Lou dengan tanah dan―dan―" pandangannya menerawang.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik," kata Rose tersenyum. "Kita bisa menggunakan orang lain..."

"Maksudmu menyuruh orang lain yang menyiramnya dengan tanah?" tanya Lucy.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Rose, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalian kan punya teman―siapa namanya―cewek yang tangan dan rambutnya selalu penuh tanah, dan ke mana-mana selalu membawa bau tanah itu?"

"Alice Longbottom, teman sekamarku, kalian pasti tidak percaya... dia bau sekali!" kata Roxy, tampak jijik.

"Longbottom? Maksudmu dia anak―"

"Dia anak Neville, ya," kata James.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, anak kelas tiga yang suram itu, kan?" tanya Dom.

"Ya, dia... Alice Longbottom," kata Fred.

"Kalian tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya," kataku cepat. "kalian tahu bagaimana hidupnya, ibunya meninggal, sedangkan Neville harus kerja dan―"

"Lanjut..." kata Lucy, memotong perkataanku. "Nah, Rose, buat apa kau bertanya tentang anak itu?"

"Aku bertanya tentang dia karena kita bisa menggunakan dia untuk mendekati, Lou," kata Rose. "Pokoknya ke mana-mana dia harus mengikuti Lou, kalau bisa kita mengundangnya saat liburan Natal di The Burrow―dia kan anak Neville jadi tidak apa-apa dan bilang saja kau yang mengundangnya, Roxy―Nah, kalau dia terus bersamanya, Lou akan terbiasa dengan bau tanah..."

Tidak ada yang bicara, tampaknya ide ini terlalu aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"kalian tidak mengerti?" Rose tampa kecewa. "Maksudku, kita menggunakan anak yang berbau tanah untuk mendekati Lou agar dia terbiasa dengan―"

"Aku mengerti," kataku. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa ini bukan usul yang baik."

Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ini akan berbuntut panjang.

"Aku setuju dengan usul, Rose," kata Dom. "Kita bisa menggunakan anak itu, tapi apakah anak perempuan itu mau? Dan bagaimana kalau Neville sampai tahu?"

"Alice sangat suka uang," kata Roxy. "Kalau kalian meminta bantuannya kalian harus membayar... Dan rencana ini harus dirahasiakan, Neville, Louis atau siapa pun tidak boleh mengetahuinya, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan siap bayar," kata Fred.

"Bagaimana Mol?" tanya Rose.

"Yeah, aku―baiklah kita pakai usul Rose, tapi―"

"Ayolah, Mol, apa salahnya mengeluarkan 5 Galleon untuk setahun," kata Lucy.

"Lima Galleon setahun?" tanyaku heran.

"Kita kan tidak mungkin menyewa perhari... kita harus menyewanya setahun agar hasilnya lebih optimal," kata Dom.

"Jadi seorang lima Galleon?" tanya Al. "Tapi apakah dia setuju?"

"Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti," kata Roxy, "Jadi, kalau seorang lima Galleon berarti kita akan membayarnya 35 Galleon setahun. Kurasa dia tidak akan mau, bagaimana kalau 50 Galleon setahun?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju," kata James.

Semua setuju.

Jadi, Diary, kami sudah memutuskan untuk membayar Alice Longbottom untuk mengikuti si malang Louis ke mana-mana. Hari-hari akan jadi sangat menyenangkan (atau menyedihkan).

Sincery

Molly Weasley

Penjaga anak-anak, yang mungkin akan membawa mereka dalam masalah.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis 4 Desember 2018**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw**

**Waktu: 11 am – 11.13**

Dear Diary,

Benar-benar sial, setelah hampir saja tertangkap Prefek saat sedang kembali ke ruang rekreasi Racenclaw, aku salah menjawab teka-teki dari burung penjaga pintu ke ruang rekreasi.

"Coba pikir-pikir lagi, Miss," kata si burung.

Ini semua gara-gara Rose!

Setelah selesai pertemuan keluarga, aku menemaninya menyusup ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan. Beruntung sekali kami tidak tertangkap Prefek dan Ketua Murid yang berkeliaran di lantai tiga dan lantai empat. Setiba di perpustakaan, ternyata buku itu tidak ada, jadi kami kembali lagi mengendap-endap, mengantar Rose di lantai tujuh dan aku kembali lagi turun ke lantai lima. Asal tahu saja, melakukan semua itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena harus bersembunyi di balik baju zirah untuk menghindari Prefek.

Berbicara tentang Prefek, Mom dan Dad sangat kecewa karena Lucy maupun aku bukan Prefek. Tahun lalu saat lencana itu sedang dikirimkan pada tangan-tangan tertentu, Dad sudah mempersiapkan pesta keluarga kalau aku bisa menjadi Prefek, tapi lencana itu tidak datang padaku, padahal aku adalah yang paling pintar dalam angkatan kami. Mungkin McGonagall tidak melihat kepintaran sebagai syarat utama untuk menjadi Prefek, tapi bagaimana orang itu bisa menjalankan sebuah tanggungjawab besar.

"Ayo, Miss, kau tidak mungkin berlama-lama di luar sini, kan?" kata si burung lagi. "Kapankah kebencian menghilang?"

"Saat cinta dan kasih sayang datang..." kata seseorang di belakangku.

Hampir saja aku pingsan karena terkejut, aku tidak menduga masih ada orang lain yang berkeliaran pada jam begini.

"Pemikiran yang bagus," kata burung itu, lalu pintu terbuka.

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat anak kelas dua, Lorcan Scamander berdiri di belakangku.

"Silakan," katanya, menunjuk pintu yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih..." kataku, lalu masuk.

Lorcan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sebelum aku bercerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan mempunyai seorang saudara kembar bernama Lysander, yang oleh topi seleksi ditempatkan di Slytherin, entah kenapa karena mereka sebenarnya adalah kembar identik. Mereka adalah anak Luna Lovegood, teman keluarga Potter, yang kadang sering diundang oleh Aunt Ginny dalam acara-acara tertentu yang diadakan oleh keluarga Potter di Godric's Hollow.

"Murid nomor satu Ravenclaw tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki yang mudah?" kata Lorcan, dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku sedang bingung, Scamander," kataku, mengelak. "Nah, apa yang kau lakukan di luar pada jam begini."

"Panggil aku Lorcan, kita kan pernah bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Harry di Godric's Hollow," kata Lorcan.

"Oke, Lorcan, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini," tanya Lorcan.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Molly," kata Lorcan.

Aku agak terkejut karena dia ingat namaku.

"Oke, baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, dan kau juga tidak akan bertanya padaku... kalau begitu beres," kataku, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku melihat sepupumu," katanya, membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"Melihat sepupuku?" tanyaku heran.

"Roxanne Weasley," katanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa terbangnya sudah bagus, tanpa perlu latihan setiap malam," kata Lorcan.

"Jadi kau menguntit sepupuku, Lorcan?" tanyaku, mengangkat alis.

"Aku kebetulan juga hendak berlatih, tapi karena dia selalu memakai lapangannya, yeah―"

"Lapangan Quidditchnya kan luas, kalian bisa berlatih bersama," kataku.

"Aku tidak berlatih bersama Gryffindor," katanya tajam.

"Oke..." kataku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan ke sebelah kiri di mana terdapat tangga yang menuju ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Kapten," terdengar suara Lorcan lagi, aku berbalik dan melihatnya sedang memandang seseorang yang tertidur di sofa di dekat perapian.

Oh, tidak... Julian, apakah kau terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke kamarmu sendiri?

Aku berjalan mendekati sofa dan melihat Julian sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Matanya terpejam, menciptakan efek gelap pada pelupuk matanya yang berbulu mata panjang dan hitam. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang terdengar dalam dan perlahan. Dadanya turun naik mengiringi irama nafasnya, salah satu tangannya menyentuh karpet dan sebuah buku tergeletak begitu saja di dekat tangannya.

"Kapten kelihatannya sangat lelah," kata Lorcan.

"Mengapa kau memanggilnya kapten?" tanyaku.

"Yeah karena dia kaptenku," jawab Lorcan, seakan itu hal yang sangat jelas.

"Aku tahu dia kapten Quidditch-mu, tapi kan ini bukan lapangan Quidditch, kau bisa memanggil nama dan―"

Julian bergerak, aku menahan nafas. Aku tidak boleh ada di sini saat dia terbangun.

"Aku pergi dulu―"

"Tunggu," kata Lorcan. "Apakah kita harus membangunkan, kapten?"

"Terserah..." kataku, hendak pergi.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja... dia kelihatannya sangat lelah dan dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia lebih suka tidur di sofa dari pada tidur di kamarnya."

"Mengapa dia lebih suka tidur di sofa?" tanyaku, "itu kan tidak nyaman."

"Entahlah," kata Lorcan, mengangkat bahu.

Aku memandang Julian lagi dan melihatnya bahwa dia sepertinya tidak akan bangun sampai pagi.

"Baiklah, selamat malam," kata Lorcan, kemudian menaiki tangga sebelah kanan, yang menuju ke kamar anak-anak laki-laki.

Dan aku sendiri bersama Julian yang tertidur, sekali lagi, aku mendapatinya tertidur di sini. Aku memanggil sebuah selimut dari kamarku dan menyelimutinya. Entah sudah berapa selimut yang kugunakan untuk menyelimutinya dan selimut itu tidak pernah kembali. Dia mungkin bertanya-tanya selimut siapa itu dan membuangnya ke perapian saat tidak ada yang mengakuinya.

Sambil mengatur buku-buku, aku melihat bahwa dia belum selesai mengerjakan PR Herbology-nya. Diary, kau pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan kemudian, benar sekali, aku mengerjakan PR-nya. Apakah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Benar sekali! Benar-benar menyedihkan! Tak lama lagi aku bisa gila karena tersiksa oleh perasaan yang tidak terungkapkan.

"Selamat malam," bisikku pelan, mencium keningnya dan berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa KNG 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu chapter 2**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima Kasih, terima kasih reviewnya! Rise, Putri, DarkBlueSong, Nafau Chance, CN Bluetory, ochan malfoy, Alia Yunara, Dramione Everlark, Lumostotalus, Vallerina Lovegood, widy, Ochan Malfoy: Thanks, tetap review, ya :D Akane Fukuyama: Louis jg menyebutkan hal yg sama. Saat Victoire pergi, dia mmg jd sperti itu, penjaga anak-anak. Btw, aku jg sedikit bingung dgn karakternya, tp ku akan berusaha di ch ini agar karakterx brbeda:D Guest: KNG 3 Dominique :D Yiyituwi: dia memang tau, cuma tdk yakin :D Zean Malfoy, Aleysa GDH: hai!:D**

**Selamat Membaca chapater 2!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 2: DIAM-DIAM MENCINTAIMU**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Jumat, 5 Desember 2018**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar dan Aula Depan**

**Waktu: 8 – 8.30 am**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku menulis lagi, bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Kurasa aku benar-benar pandai berakting, jauh lebih pandai dari Ariella Zabini. Aku duduk di Aula Besar, pura-pura sibuk memeriksa esai Herbologi-ku sambil menggigit roti panggang, cuek habis, tidak memandang siapa pun, padahal pendengaranku terfokus tajam pada Julian dan pacarnya, Suzanne Corner, yang sedang berbicara tepat di depanku. Mereka, tidak seperti biasanya duduk di pojokan, kali ini mereka duduk tepat di depanku, jadi kalau aku mengangkat muka aku akan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru gelap Julian. Tetapi, aku tidak mengangkat muka, aku terus bersikap seperti Molly Weasley, yang tidak peduli pada siapa pun kecuali buku dan tugas sekolahnya. Kalau orang memandangku mereka pasti berpikir aku sedang membaca, padahal aku hanya memelototi perkamen itu.

Julian dan Suzane berbicara sangat serius dan tidak menghiraukan sarapan enak masakan peri-rumah di depan mereka. Sedangkan aku memasang telinga tajam-tajam dan berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku bangun pagi tadi, PR Herbology-ku sudah selesai dikerjakan?" kata Julian.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu sejak dulu, tapi kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya, Julian, tidak mungkin orang lain yang melakukannya," kata Suzanne.

"Entahlah, tapi kejadian seperti ini sering sekali terjadi, dan bukan aku yang melakukannya... lama-lama aku bisa gila," kata Julian.

_Maafkan aku, Julian!_

"Mungkin ada hantu baik yang membantumu," kata Suzanne.

_Hantu baik?_

Oke, aku akan menerima kata-kata ini karena aku bukanlah orang yang ingin mencari masalah dengan orang lain, tapi aku sebenarnya lebih suka kalau dia mem-metafora-kan aku dengan sesuatu seperti _malaikat baik_. Itukan lebih pantas jika dihubungankan dengan kebaikan. Lupakan, kita di sini bukan untuk berbicara tentang linguistik.

"Tahu tidak, Suzanne, aku perlahan-lahan mulai merasakan sesuatu dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia... siapa yang selama ini selalu memperhatikanku," kata Julian, suaranya terdengar sangat puas dan juga sedikit ragu.

Ingin sekali aku mengangkat muka dan memandangnya, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sekarang aku adalah Molly Weasley, yang tak peduli pada siapa pun, kecuali perkamen di depannya.

Oke, fokus pada _cara-cara memelihara Tentakula Berbisa dengan baik_

Aku terus menunduk memandang esai Herbologi-ku, jantungku berdebar kencang, tanganku gemetar saat aku meraih jus jeruk di dekatku.

Untuk apa dia berbicara seperti ini di depanku? Apakah dia tahu aku pelakuku dan sedang memancingku? Tidak, tidak, dia tidak mungkin dia tahu aku pelakunya. Aku tidak meninggalkan bukti di tempat kejadian, kecuali mungkin selimut, namun tidak ada yang tahu itu selimutku karena semua selimut Ravenclaw warnanya sama biru dan stoknya banyak sekali di tempat cucian. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tahu itu aku. Atau mungkin dia cuma berpura-pura saja agar tampak bagus di mana Suzanne, ya pasti begitu. Tapi, Julian adalah orang yang jujur, tidak mungkin dia berpura-pura. Mungkin, mungkin saja dia curiga pada seseorang, dan kebetulan saja, sekarang dia dan Suzanne bicara di depanku. Ya, ya, pasti begitu.

"Kau mengenalnya? Siapa dia?" tanya Suzanne.

"Kurasa dia seorang orang gadis cantik."

Godric, sialan! Untung saja aku tidak menyemburkan jus jerukku.

Gadis cantik! Ya ampun!

Tapi, tapi dari mana dia tahu bahwa yang melakukannya seorang gadis? Bisa aja, cowok, kan? Wah, kelihatannya aku harus lebih berhati-hati, tapi dia tetap tidak punya bukti. Kalau memang dia berencana untuk menyudutkanku, mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak lain, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, buktinya tidak ada. Namun, Julian yang sangat baik hati tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, dia tidak mungkin mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak lain, dia mungkin akan berbicara padaku diam-diam dan memintaku untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Lalu, mengenai―apa katanya tadi―gadis cantik, dia akan kecewa karena aku merasa bahwa aku tidak cantik.

Wajahku perlahan-lahan terasa panas dan memerah.

Sial, mengapa aku harus tersipu-sipu sekarang? Dia bilang _gadis cantik_ karena dia tidak tahu itu aku. Aku harus segera kabur dari tempat ini, _harus segera pergi_, karena mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya mengapa wajahku memerah dan Julian akan menghubungkan aku dengan kejadian itu.

_Gen Weasley, sialan!_

"Gadis cantik?" kata Suzane. "Jangan coba-coba selingkuh di belakangku, ya!"

Dia kemudian tertawa, Julian diam saja dan aku _sekali lagi_ harus segera pergi dari sini, tapi aku tidak bisa langsung berdiri saja, akan terlihat sangat mencolok karena aku belum menyelesaikan sarapanku.

"Molly!"

Oh, syukurlah, Roxy!

Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Roxy.

"Roxy," kataku, tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya, lalu mengamatiku. "tapi, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu memerah―"

"Ya, ya, Roxy, ayo... ayo," kataku, menyambar tas dan esai Herbology-ku, kemudian menyeret Roxy meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Roxy, ketika kami berdiri di dekat tangga pualam.

Aku terengah-engah, mengelus dada dengan gugup dan Roxy menatapku kebingungan. Ketika aku sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, atas tangga pualam terdengar suara Rose yang melengking nyaring, mirip suara Grandma.

"MALFOY!"

Malfoy, anak laki-laki berbadan besar, dan sepupu Zabini baru saja muncul dari pintu yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Bunyi gedebuk anak tangga menandakan bahwa Rose berlari turun dengan melompati dua tangga sekaligus. Dan tanpa menghiraukan Roxy dan aku, yang berdiri di kaki tangga, dia langsung menyerbu Malfoy.

"Kembalikan buku Herbology-ku, Malfoy!" kata Rose, menuntut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Malfoy, tampak bingung dan sekaligus marah.

"Buku Herbology-ku, Malfoy... Ini pasti pekerjaanmu, kan... semalan aku kembali ke perpus dan buku itu sudah tidak ada," kata Rose.

Malfoy tampak marah,

"Jangan asal menuduh orang, ya," kata Malfoy, mendorong dada Rose dengan jari telujuk, membuat Rose terdorong ke belakang sedikit. "Memangnya buat apa aku mengambil bukumu?"

"Bisa saja, kau membuangnya, membakarnya atau apa, supaya aku tidak lulus ujian Herbology dan kau bisa menjadi yang terpintar dalam angkatan kita, kan?"

Malfoy memandang Rose, seolah dia adalah pasien yang kabur dari bangsal Cidera karena Mantra di St. Mungo. Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa bicara hanya memandang Rose.

"Nah, aku benar, kan?" kata Rose lagi, tampak puas "Malfoy, kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku, kau harus bersikap jujur dan jangan curang..."

"Menyingkirlah, Weasel Queen! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dan aku sudi berbicara dengan orang gila," kata Malfoy, setelah itu mendorong Rose ke samping dan melangkah dengan bergaya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang kedengaran seperti _Weasley Raja Kami_, yang liriknya telah diperbaharui menjadi _Weasley Ratu Musang._

_Rambut semak belukar, tidak pernah disisir_

_Itulah Weasley Ratu Musang_

_Tubuh ceking, seperti tongkat sihir_

_Itulah Weasley Ratu Musang_

_Seperti troll, otaknya eror_

_Itulah Weasley Ratu Musang_

Sementara anak laki-laki berbadan besar dan sepupu Zabini tertawa, mengikuti Malfoy memasuki Aula Besar, Roxy dan aku cuma bisa melongo.

"Brengsek, Bedebah, Muka Pucat, Vampir, Idiot!" Rose mengumpat, berjalan menuju ke arah kami. "Kalian lihat dia, kan?" tuntutnya, "Padahal dia yang mengambil buku Herbology-ku."

"Kau tidak punya bukti," kataku bijak, sementara Roxy bergumam sesuatu seperti lagu _Weasely Ratu Musang._

"Hentikan, Roxy!" kata Rose, mendelik pada Roxy, kemudian berjalan menuju Aula Besar, masih marah-marah.

Roxy menutup mulut dengan tangan, menahan tawa.

"Aku harus menceritakan ini pada yang lain," kata Roxy cegukan.

"Oh, ayolah, Roxy, jangan menggoda Rose!"

"Dan Uncle Ron harus tahu," lanjut Roxy, cekikikan lagi. "_Rambut semak belukar tidak pernah di sisir!_"

Roxy tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, Roxy," kataku, meninggikan suara untuk menghentikan tawanya yang berkepanjangan. "Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tentang Alice," kata Roxy, kembali serius. "Alice Longbottom," lanjutnya melihatku mengangkat alis. "Jadi, dia setuju untuk mendekati Lou, tapi dia minta 200 Galleon setahun. Katanya ini pekerjaan sulit, dan dia harus mengikuti Lou ke mana-mana tentu butuh uang."

"200 Galleon? Kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," kataku.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menawarnya menjadi 195 Galleon setahun dan dia setuju," kata Roxy.

"195 Galleon? Itu kan sama saja, cuma kurang lima Galleon, dan kita tetap saja tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," kataku.

"Oh, ayolah, Mol, jangan jadi orang kikir. Uncle Percy pernah bilang bahwa simpananmu lebih dari seribu Galleon," kata Roxy.

"Itu simpananku sejak aku berumur 5 tahun, dan aku tidak akan memakainya," kataku, mendelik padanya.

"Oh, Mol, ini demi Lou, dan kita juga tidak harus membayar 195 seorang, kan masih dibagi delapan, jadi seorang harus membayar 24 Galleon, 4 Sickle."

Memandang Roxy, aku berpikir bahwa mengikuti seseorang ke mana-mana adalah pekerjaan yang sulit, aku sudah pernah mengalaminya saat menguntit Julian, jadi wajar saja kalau Alice meminta bayaran tinggi, tapi bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil?

"Oke," kataku. "Aku setuju 195 Galleon, tapi kita tidak boleh memberinya 195 Galleon langsung. Beri dia 100 Galleon dulu, kalau berhasil, Louis tidak bolos Herbology lagi, kita baru memberikan dia sisanya."

"Ide bagus, Mol" kata Roxy tersenyum. "Aku akan bicara dengan yang lain... sampai jumpa!"

Dia berjalan cepat ke Aula Besar sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, yang kedengarannya adalah lagu _Weasley Ratu Musang._

Aku memandangnya sampai dia menghilang dari pintu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Julian dan Suzanne dari pintu tersebut, bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

_Saatnya menyingkir!_

Aku menegakkan kepala, mengangkat dagu, mata sedikit memandang ke atas dan berjalan dengan―yeah, mungkin―anggun menaiki tangga pualam

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang sedang kuatir tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 September 2019 **

**Lokasi: Hogwarts Express**

**Waktu: 11.00 – 12.00**

Dear Diary,

Seperti yang selalu aku katakan padamu dilembar-lembar sebelumnya, Hogwarts Express adalah tempat untuk membaca dan tidur, tapi tahun ini, itu tidak kulakukan karena ada dua anak baru yang harus kuawasi, Lily dan Hugo. Tahun ini mereka masuk Hogwarts dan tampak sangat semangat dan berseri-seri. Mereka sekarang duduk di depanku dan berbicara panjang lebar tentang bagaimana kalau mereka nanti tidak masuk Gryffindor, atau bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka ditempatkan di Slytherin.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan," kataku pada Lily, yang baru saja menceritakan ketakutannya kalau dia ditempatkan di Slytherin. "Di sana ada Lysander Scamander, dia akan menjagamu."

"Lysander? Anak Aunt Luna? No way, aku tidak mau seasrama dengannya," kata Lily, "Dia mengerikan, aku lebih suka pada Lorcan."

"Lils, kalau kau ditempatkan di Slytherin, aku juga akan ikut di Slytherin... Kita akan selalu bersama... selamanya selalu bersama, sehidup dan mati," kata Hugo, memberi pandangan yang memuja pada Lily, sambil membuka tangannya.

"Oh, Hugs, kau memang kembaranku yang paling baik," kata Lily, juga memberikan pandangan memuja, kemudian memeluk Hugo.

Aku memandang mereka berdua dengan jijik.

Mereka memandangku lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kami cuma bercanda, Mol, habis kau serius sekali, sih," kata Hugo, sedangkan Lily terus cekikikan sampai keluar airmata.

"Tapi, Hugs, kalau aku benar-benar ditempatkan di Slytherin, kau juga harus di Slytherin, ya?" kata Lily, setelah berhenti cekikikan. "Aku tidak bisa menghadapi anak-anak Slytherin itu sendirian."

"Beres," kata Hugo. "Namamu, kan, yang duluan di seleksi... kalau kau ditempatkan di Slytherin aku akan minta pada Topi Seleksi untuk menempatkan aku di Slytherin, kalau tidak aku akan tetap duduk di kursi itu sampai dia menyeleksi ulang."

"Thanks, Hugs," kata Lily, sedangkan Hugo tersenyum.

Aku memandang mereka dengan iri, mereka sepupu dan sekaligus sahabat yang paling akrab, seperti Rose dan Al, seperti Dom dan Lucy, James, Fred, Louis dan Roxy. Sedangkan aku sendirian, aku tidak akan begini kesepian kalau Victoire ada di sini.

"Mol, ada apa, kau kelihatan sedih," kata Lily.

"Aku rindu pada Victoire," jawabku.

"Oh, ayolah, Mol, kau kan baru bertemu dengannya liburan musim panas kemarin... Uncle Harry membawa kita semua ke Mesir, Victoire dan Teddy juga di sana, kan?" kata Hugo.

Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny memang membawa kami semua ke Mesir liburan musim panas kemarin. Aunt Ginny bercerita bahwa mereka sekeluarga dulu pernah berkunjung ke Mesir, menurutnya Mesir adalah teman yang indah. Dan dia ingin agar kami, anak-anak, bisa mengunjungi Mesir. Semua orang menikmati liburan itu, tapi aku tidak. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mau pergi ke mana-mana bersamaku. Victoire dan Teddy selalu bergandengan tangan dan tampaknya tidak ingin diganggu; Dom dan Lucy pergi entah ke mana berdua saja; Fred, Roxy, James, Louis mengunjungi beberapa toko yang menjual barang-barang lelucon; Rose dan Al, berdua saja berjalan-jalan bersama beberapa turis Muggle; Lily dan Hugo mencari permen dan es krim Muggle di dekat tempat penginapan; sedangkan aku, kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, Diary? _Aku, berjalan-jalan bersama Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny di pinggiran sungai Nil_. Menyedihkan sekali! _Aku, gadis dewasa, tujuh belas tahun, masih berjalan-jalan bersama orangtua_. Beberapa pemuda tampan, yang sesekali lewat di depan kami, memandangku dengan heran. Kurasa mereka mungkin akan menyuitiku kalau saja tidak ada Uncle Harry di sana.

"Molly!"

Aku terkejut, memandang Lily, yang menatapku dengan cemas.

"Kalau kau ingin membaca, kami tidak akan mengganggumu," kata Lily.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lil," kataku, mengerjap. "Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Aku berjalan keluar, menyusuri koridor menuju toilet di bagian belakang kereta. Setelah membanting pintu toilet, aku berdiri diam memandang bayanganku di cermin. Wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, mata cokelat gelap yang suram, rambut merah sebahu yang agak bergelombang berantakan, bentuk mulut yang kecil sama sekali tidak menarik. Berbeda sekali dengan Victoire yang benar-benar cantik seperti bidadari.

Oh, sudahlah, buat apa menyesali diri...

Mom pernah bilang bahwa kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri. Di dunia ini pasti ada seseorang yang memerlukan kita, pasti ada yang menganggap kehadiran kita cukup berarti. Mungkin memerlukan tenaga kita, bantuan kita, kehadiran kita, atau apa pun. Misalnya saja, keluarga; sebuah keluarga pasti membutuhkan anggota keluarga lainnya agar bisa saling melengkapi.

Saat itu aku tidak mengerti akan arti melengkapi dalam satu keluarga, tapi setelah Victoire meninggalkan Hogwarts, aku tahu tentang arti melengkapi itu, yaitu aku harus menjaga semua sepupu dan adikku agar mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak terlibat masalah.

Ya, aku harus bersemangat, Lily dan Hugo memerlukanku.

Dengan semangat yang baru, aku keluar toilet dan menyusuri koridor menuju kompartemenku. Ketika akan sampai di kompartemenku, aku melihat Julian sedang berbicara dengan seorang temannya―David, Douglas, atau siapa namanya, aku lupa―di depan pintu sebuah kompartemen. Julian memandangku dan aku berpura-pura tertarik pada kertas iklan Kacang Segala-Rasa Bertie Bott yang ditempelkan di pintu gerbong berikutnya.

"Suzanne dan aku putus," kata mendengar Julian berkata pada temannya, "musim panas kemarin."

APA?

Mengapa keduanya bisa putus? Padahal keduanya sangat mesra dan orang-orang mengira bahwa mereka mungkin akan menikah suatu hari nanti.

"Mengapa ? Cewek cantik baik dan pintar seperti dia susah didapat," kata David, Douglas, atau apa pun namanya.

Aku mendengar Julian menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, aku―kupikir, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," jawab Julian, terdengar sedikit stress.

APA? Dia Jatuh Cinta Pada Seorang? Siapa?

Aku berjalan agak lambat agar aku bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

"Wow, siapa, sobat? Biasanya jatuh cinta itu mengerikan, menyengsarakan, tapi juga menyenangkan, sih," kata David, Douglas, atau siapa pun namanya, sok bijak.

"Ya, dia membuatku sangat sengsara, benar-benar sengsara, susah sekali bagiku untuk menjangkaunya―"

Siapa Cewek yang tidak bisa dijangkau Julian?

Sial, pintu kompartemenku sudah di depan mata!

Dengan terengah-engah, rupanya dari tadi aku menahan nafas, aku segera masuk ke kompartemen dan duduk memandang Lily dan Hugo yang masih berdiskusi tentang Hogwarts.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily, menghentikan diskusinya dengan Hugo tentang apakah cumi-cumi raksasa mau mengantar mereka bertemu manusia duyung atau tidak.

"Kau seperti habis berenang di sungai yang ada buayanya!" kata Hugo.

Kedua lalu tertawa.

Aku mendelik. Kedua anak ini memang tidak bisa diajak serius.

"Asal tahu saja, aku baru saja bertemu―"

Ups, untung saja, hampir saja aku keceplosan.

"Bertemu siapa, Mol, bilang saja," kata Hugo.

"Bertemu Louis, dia sedang bersembunyi dari Alice di toilet," kataku cepat.

"Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang terengah-engah," kata Lily.

"Ya, aku harus kabur, kan, aku tidak tahan dengan bau tanah si Alice," kataku.

"Menurutku, kalau Alice mandi dan berdandan, Lou akan lebih memperhatikannya," kata Lily.

Hampir saja aku tertawa, Lily memang selalu memikirkan semua hal dari sisi romantisnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau kami menyewa Alice untuk mendekati Louis, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu Lily dan Hugo tentang hal ini, bisa-bisa mereka memberitahu Louis, dan Louis tidak akan berbicara dengan kami lagi untuk selamanya.

Diary, sepanjang sisa perjalanan ini, aku duduk memandang keluar jendela, tidak membaca atau apa pun ikut dalam diskusi Lily dan Hugo tentang Hogwarts. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, siapa cewek yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Julian.

Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa semua cewek menyukai Julian, aku berpikir bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan cewek siapa pun yang disukai tanpa perlu bersusah-susah, namun ternyata, ada juga cewek yang tidak bisa diraihnya. Cewek misterius ini pastilah sangat cantik, kaya, atau bisa saja cewek ini sudah punya pacar dan Julian tidak bisa meraihnya.

Kasihan sekali Julian, padahal aku sangat mencintainya dan ingin dia bahagia. Kalau saja aku tahu siapa cewek itu, aku pasti akan membantunya.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang ingin membahagiakan orang yang disukainya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar**

**Waktu: 7.18 – 8 pm **

Dear Diary,

Kejutan maha dahsyat terjadi di sini!

Topi Seleksi baru saja menempatkan Lily Luna Potter di asrama Slytherin. Topi itu berada sekitar sepuluh menit di kepalanya, kemudian topi itu berteriak, "Slytherin," dan Semua orang tercengang. Aku juga tercengang.

Dari mejaku aku memandang Dom, Lucy, Fred, Roxy, James, Louis, Rose, Al yang duduk di meja Gryffindor dan melihat mereka benar-benar shock dan terkejut.

Yeah, sungguh kejutan yang luar biasa! Tetapi, seharusnya aku sudah menduganya. Dia dan Hugo bicara tentang ini di kereta dan semuanya menjadi kenyataan.

Kembali memandang ke depan, aku melihat Lily masih duduk di bangku, kelihatannya dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa dia adalah Potter pertama yang ditempatkan di Slytherin. Wajahnya pucat dan shock. Topi Seleksi, yang baru saja menempatkannya di Slytherin tercengkram erat di tangannya. Dia memandang meja Gryffindor dengan sedih.

"Lily Potter, silakan meninggalkan bangku," kata Profesor Patil, menarik Lily untuk berdiri, kemudian kembali pada perkamennya untuk membacakan nama anak berikutnya.

"Tupin, Eliza!"

Lily berjalan perlahan menuju meja Slytherin di dekat pintu, matanya memandang ke barisan anak-anak yang belum diseleksi dan mengisyaratkan 'tolong aku' pada seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat. Namun, aku tahu dia memandang Hugo, dan apakah Hugo menangkap isyarat itu atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, tapi saat nama Weasley dipanggil, aku menahan nafas, sepertinya Dom, Lucy, Fred, Roxy, James, Louis, Rose dan Al juga menahan nafas.

Dan topi itu berteriak,

"Slytherin!"

"Hugs!"

Lily berlari dengan heboh dari meja Slytherin dan memeluk Hugo dengan sangat erat, mereka berdua berpelukan di sana, seperti kembar yang tak terpisahkan. Untuk sesaat semua orang tampaknya terpana.

"Oh, Hugs, aku sangat senang kau tidak membiarkan aku sendirian di sana," kata Lily.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan terus bersama..." kata Hugo tersenyum senang.

Keduanya kemudian tertawa dengan heboh di dekat Profesor Patil, yang kemudian mengusir mereka agar kembali ke meja asrama mereka. Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama ke meja Slytherin sambil bergandeng tangan.

Aku mendengus tertawa, kejadian ini benar-benar lucu! Belum pernah terjadi kehebohan seperti ini di Hogwarts. Anak-anak lain juga mulai tertawa, aku mengangkat muka dan bertatapan dengan mata biru gelap Julian, yang tanpa kusadari ternyata sudah duduk di depanku, entah kapan dia ada di sana, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, aku terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Lily dan Hugo.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada McGonagall saat dia menyuruh kami semua untuk menikmati hidangan makan malam lezat yang sudah ada di meja.

Bagus! Aku benar-benar kelaparan.

Aku menyambar ayam panggang dan kentang, kemudian menyantapnya, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apakah mulutku jadi berminyak, atau sisa-sisa ayam tersangkut di gigi atau tidak.

Kemudian ada yang tertawa.

Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Julian, tapi dia tidak memandangku. Dia sedang memandang piringnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya David, Douglas, atau siapa pun namanya, yang duduk di samping Julian.

"Aku teringat hal yang lucu saat berlibur ke Prancis musim panas lalu," kata Julian kepada Davis, Douglas atau siapapun namanya.

Oh, syukurlah! Sesaat tadi aku berpikir bahwa dia menertawakan aku.

Aku kembali menyantap ayamku sambil pasang kuping, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, kupikir kau teringat pada gadis itu," kata David, Douglas atau siapa pun namanya, dan dari sudut mataku aku melihatnya mengedip pada Julian. "Gadis yang tak terjangkau―yang kau cintai itu."

"Dustin!" kata Julian, dengan nada memperingatkan.

Oh, ya, Dustin... namanya Dustin Wood. Senangnya, akhirnya aku bisa mengingat namanya!

"Ceritakan tentang cewek itu!" kata Dustin.

"Baiklah, hmm―"

Kupingku berdiri, saking tegangnya. Aku harus mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Dia berambut merah dengan mata cokelat gelap yang indah, bibirnya mungil dan dia sangat cantik... benar-benar cantik," kata Julian, menerawang. Melupakan hidangan _beef _lezat di depannya.

Aku yang masih menyantap makan malamku berpikir keras. Siapa cewek yang berambut merah, bermata coklat gelap indah dan berbibir mungil? Itu ciri-ciri yang umum, banyak sekali cewek berambut merah dan bermata cokelat.

"Lalu?" tanya Dustin.

"Dia pintar, sangat menyayangi keluarganya, baik hati, sopan dan tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang lain," kata Julian. "Aku rasa dialah gadis itu―"

"Gadis itu?" tanya Dustin.

"Gadis yang selalu ada bersamaku, menyelimutiku saatku tertidur di sofa, mengerjakan PR-ku yang belum selesai, mengikutiku ke mana-mana, dan menyucapkan selamat malam meskipun aku tidak menyadarinya," kata Julian.

Oke, coba sekarang aku cek dan ricek dulu apa yang tadi kudengar.

Julian menyukai seorang gadis cantik berambut merah, lalu dia menghubungkan gadis itu dengan aku yang selalu mengikutinya. Dia mengira gadis berambut merah yang dicintainya itulah, yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana, menyelimutinya dan mengerjakan PR-nya, padahal si penguntit adalah aku, bukan si rambut merah. Tetapi tak apalah kalau dia mengira begitu, jadi dia tidak mencurigai aku lagi, syukurlah! Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.

Aku kembali memasang telinga pada perkataan Dustin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, sobat?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa dia tidak bisa dijangkau," kata Julian. "Aku belum pernah bicara dengannya."

Julian belum pernah bicara dengan si rambut merah? Kasihan sekali Julian!

Memandang piringku yang telah kosong beberapa detik yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa si rambut merah.

Oke, Diary, Detektif Molly Weasley siap beraksi! Misi kita tahun ini adalah mencari tahu siapa cewek berambut merah, bermata cokelat gelap, berbibir mungil, cantik, pintar, mencintai keluarga, sopan, belum pernah bicara dengan Julian dan tak terjangkau!

Sincerely

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang bersemangat dengan misi barunya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Di balik rak Astronomy, Perpustakaan**

**Waktu: Setelah makan siang**

**Misi: Mencari tahu siapa si Rambut Merah yang dicintai Julian**

**Barang-barang yang diperlukan: Telinga Terjulur (siapa tahu jarak tempatku bersembunyi dan tempat Julian cukup jauh); Denator Pengalih-Perhatian (siapa tahu aku perlu kabur); tongkat sihir (siapa tahu aku perlu menyamarkan rambut merahku menjadi pirang, agar tidak ketahuan); Kacamata hitam (siapa tahu aku perlu memakainya dan berpura-pura aku adalah turis yang mengunjungi Hogwarts, hihihi, bercanda!)**

Dear Diary,

Misi ini sedang dilakukan sekarang, aku sedang menguntitnya sampai ke perpustakaan setelah makan siang. Dia tidak menyadarinya, bahkan asyik menulis sesuatu di sebuah perkamen, tampaknya itu adalah esai Transfigurasi karena _Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_ tampak terbuka di atas meja.

Aku melirik meja-meja di sana, tidak tampak adanya cewek yang cocok untuk dijadikan orang yang disukai Julian. Memang di sana ada cewek Hufflepuff berambut merah, tapi kelihatannya bukan dia karena Julian sama sekali tidak memandang cewek itu. Jadi, cewek yang disukai Julian mungkin tidak ada di perpustakaan, baiklah, misi berakhir di sini!

Aku sudah akan hendak menyingkir dari rak Astronomy saat Dustin muncul dan langsung duduk di sebelah Julian. Mereka tampak terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Aku segera mengeluarkan Telinga-Terjulur, dan memasangnya di telinga sementara tali panjangnya menjulur ke arah Julian dan Dustin.

"Dia tidak ada di mana-mana?" terdengar suara Dustin. "Dia langsung menghilang saat habis makan siang."

"Di sini juga tidak ada, padahal ini adalah tempat favoritnya," kata Julian, memandang berkeliling perpustakaan.

_Ha, tempat favorit cewek itu adalah perpustakaan, pantas saja Julian ada di sini!_

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya bersama para sepupu," kata Dustin.

"Ke mana sih dia? Dia cepat sekali menghilang," kata Julian.

"Kelihatannya, kau mulai terobsesi padanya, sobat," kata Dustin.

"Mungkin..." kata Julian, aku melihat pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Untuk cewek yang sangat pintar, dia kelihatan bodoh dalam hal percintaan," kata Dustin, dia tertawa. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu kita berbicara tentangnya padahal dia duduk di sana mendengarkan kita."

"Karena itulah, aku memintamu membantuku... Aku yakin dialah yang selama ini selalu ada di dekatku, mengawasiku dan sebagainya. Masalahnya bukti yang kumiliki sangat sedikit, jadi aku tidak bisa menyudutkannya."

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung bilang padanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Dustin," kata Julian. "Kau kan tahu sendiri betapa _cool-_nya dia; berjalan dengan kepala terangkat, tidak memandang siapa pun, tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun kecuali para sepupu dan adiknya. Walaupun ada yang berbicara dengannya dia hanya mengangguk dan cepat-cepat pergi, padahal menurutku senyumnya adalah senyum yang sangat indah. Dan aku tidak mungkin bicara dengannya tanpa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia membuang muka dan menanggap aku sok kenal atau apa?"

"Kalau kau yakin bahwa itu dia, maksudku cewek yang menyelimutimu, mengerjakan PR-mu dan sebagainya, berarti dia juga menyukaimu, untuk apa dia mengerjakan PR-mu dan sebagainya kalau dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Entahlah, Dustin... aku tidak bisa membaca apapun di balik sikap dinginnya itu... Kita harus memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menyudutkannya."

"Apa?"

"Entahlah, kita tidak mungkin menguntitnya karena dia bisa menghilang lebih cepat dari orang yang ber-Apparate berarti kita harus memikirkan cara lain."

Keduanya tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Begini saja," kata Dustin. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjebaknya... hari ini kau berpura-pura tidur di ruang rekreasi dan saat dia datang untuk menyelimutimu, atau apa, kau bisa langsung bangun dan―"

"Ide bagus, sobat... jadi setelah latihan Quiddich, aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan tidur di sofa, sangat tidak nyaman, tapi demi cinta aku akan berusaha," kata Julian tersenyum manis sekali, meskipun dari jarak beberapa meter tempatku mencuri dengar.

Mereka ingin menjebakku! Rupanya mereka masih mengira bahwa aku adalah cewek yang dicintai Julian, tapi aku tidak akan terjebak.

Aku segera menarik kembali Telinga-Terjulur, duduk bersila di karpet sambil bersandar pada rak, meletakkan Telinga-Terjulur di lantai dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan perkamen, kemudian menulis.

_Cewek yang disukai Julian_

_Ciri fisik: Rambut merah, mata cokelat gelap, bibir mungil (katanya sangat cantik)_

_Ciri lain: Pintar, sopan, baik hati, mencintai keluarga, punya seorang adik (karena Dustin mengatakan 'adik' bukan 'adik-adik', tampaknya adiknya di Hogwarts), punya lebih dari satu sepupu (karena Dustin mengatakan 'para sepupu', tampaknya para sepupu juga di Hogwarts), Julian belum pernah bicara dengannya (berarti cewek ini di asrama yang berbeda), tak terjangkau (berarti cewek ini kaya, orang-orang kaya biasanya di Slytherin), bisa menghilang dengan cepat (memangnya hantu? Yang pasti bukan hantu), tidak pernah bicara dengan siapa pun kecuali keluarga (bagian ini kelihatannya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan)_

_Tempat favorit: Perpustakaan_

_SIAPA DIA?_

Aku menggigit pena-bulu dan berpikir tentang beberapa hal lain yang kudengar tentang cewek yang di sukai Julian ini. Tetapi masih kurang, setidaknya aku harus tahu cewek itu di asrama mana dan kelas berapa. Baiklah, misi masih akan terus berlanjut!

"Molly, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya suara Louis.

Aku mengangkat muka, dan melihat Louis terengah-engah dan tampak sekali berantakan. Aku segera memasukkan perkamen dan pena-bulu ke dalam tas. Tak ingin ketahuan Louis!

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, saat dia duduk di sampingku di lantai.

"Aku menyembunyikan diri dari Alice, cewek itu benar-benar mengerikan," kata Louis, tampak jijik. "Dia menyiramku dengan pupuk kotoran naga pagi tadi... Huekk, kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan setelah itu?"

"Tidak..." kataku, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku langsung berlari keluar dan mandi, aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Longbottom, pokoknya aku harus menyingkir dari cewek mengerikan itu... Oh tidak, itu dia datang! Sampai jumpa!"

Louis langsung menghilang di balik rak buku lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang cewek berambut cokelat gelap di kepang dua, muncul dan langsung menuju ke arahku.

Aku memperhatikan cewek ini dengan baik dan menyadari bahwa Lily memang benar, cewek ini cantik, kalau tidak ada corengan tanah di pipi kanannya, kalau tidak lumpur menjijikan di rambutnya dan kalau tidak ada bau tanah yang mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Dia tersenyum padaku dan tampaklah dua lesung pipit kecil di kedua pipinya.

"Hai, Molly," katanya. "Sedang apa?"

"Misi berhasil?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, hampir berhasil... pekerjaanku kan selesai semester ini, jadi aku akan bekerja keras," katanya.

"Lou berlari ke arah rak Transfigurasi," kataku, menunjuk tempat Louis menghilang.

"Thanks, " katanya, memberikan senyum manis padaku, kemudian pergi mencari Louis.

Aku bersandar lagi di rak, memejamkan mata.

Misi sulit dan keluargaku juga sedang menghadapi masalahnya mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya tahun ini adalah tahun yang paling sulit bagiku. Victoire tentu bisa mengatasi masalah-masalah seperti ini dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dom dan Lucy masih keluar malam (kata Roxy), tapi aku tidak bisa mengkonfrontir mereka karena aku tidak menginginkan pertengkaran. Sebenarnya apa asyiknya menyusup ke Hog's Head di malam hari, apakah aku juga harus menyusup ke sana untuk mengecek apa yang dilakukan Dom dan Louis? Fred, James dan Roxy sibuk dengan Quidditch, itu bagus, lalu Louis dengan masalah tanahnya. Rose dan Al, tahun ini akan ikut ujicoba quidditch mudah-mudahan mereka berhasil!

AKu membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan mata biru gelap Julian. Dia sedang memandangku dari rak di depanku. Entah sudah berapa lama dia di sana? Dia sekarang sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

Godric, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia bertanya tentang hal itu?

"Maaf, aku harus mengambil buku di belakangmu!" katanya.

"Oh, silakan!" kataku gugup, menyambar tasku, berdiri dan berjalan super-cepat ke balik rak buku lain.

Aku bersandar pada rak lagi, terengah-engah, tapi tersenyum

_Hore, aku bicara dengan Julian! Dan ini kali yang kedua... mudah-mudahan bisa ada kali yang ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya._

"Kau melupakan ini," kata suara Julian.

Aku mengangkat muka dan berhenti tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Julian sedang berdiri di dekatku sambil mengulurkan Telinga-Terjulur.

Sial, mengapa aku bisa melupakan benda penting itu.

"Terima kasih," kataku, mengambil Telinga-Terjulur dan cepat-cepat kabur.

Diary, aku cuma bisa berharap, dia tidak menduga apa yang aku lakukan. Telinga-Terjulur tidak membuktikan bahwa orang sedang mencuri dengarkan?

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang hampir saja tertangkap sedang mencuri dengar.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa KNG 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu chapter 3**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aleysa GDH: tdk jg, tergantung, klo slsai ngetik lgsung diposting, thanks dah review:D Yiyituwi: benar2, dia agak bodoh dlm hal perasaan dan hub. sosial, thanks dah review:D Zean Malfoy: thanks dah review:D Rise: Btul skali, Al/Ariella, Lily/lysander, Louis/Alice, thanks dah review:D Putri: thanks dah review:D SpiritSky: Tu salah ketik, pas abis posting br q liat ternyata ada typo, nti q cek n ricek lg. Btw, jgn bosan review, malahanku senang ada yg review jd, q bs semangat nulisnya, thanks dah review:D Vallerina Lovegood: oke, thanks dah review:D Ochan Malfoy: ya, dia mulai curiga, thanks dah review. Guest: oke, thanks dah review:D DarkBlueSong: Lily n Hugo msk Slytherin krn pasangan mereka di sana. Ya, ini crt ttg semua anak next gen. Thanks dah review:D Nafau Chance: next chap msh diketik n plot-nya blom jelas. Btw, thanks dah review:D Widy: benar, wid, thanks dah review:D CN Bluetory: thanks dah review:D Alia Yunara: nggak pa-pa, thanks dah review :D**

**Selamat Membaca chapater 3**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 2: DIAM-DIAM MENCINTAIMU**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Halaman Gelap kastil Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 10 pm – 11.52 pm**

**Misi: Menguntit Dom dan Lucy**

**Barang-barang yang diperlukan: Telinga-Terjulur (harus selalu ada), Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian (perlu sekali), tongkat sihir (perlu sekali, siapa tahu ada pemabuk yang macam-macam), Topeng jingga agak berbulu, membelinya di Hogsmeade saat kunjungan terakhir di bulan Desember (siapa tahu perlu penyamar, karena orang-orang yang pergi ke Hog's Head biasanya menutup kepala mereka. Lagipula, aku memang harus menyamar karena murid Hogwarts tidak diijinkan berkeliaran di Hogsmeade kalau bukan saatnya, apa lagi malam hari dan konsekuensinya adalah dikeluarkan), Bubuk Kegelapan-Instan dari Peru, menyitanya dari Fred saat dia sedang menjualnya pada anak-anak kelas tiga Ravenclaw (perlu untuk kabur)**

Dear Diary,

Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Sekarang aku sedang menyembunyikan diri di semak-semak yang menuju ke Dedalu Perkasa di tengah halaman Hogwarts, takut terlihat dari jendela-jendela kastil Hogwarts yang tampak seperti permata di kejauhan. Tapi aku yakin kegelapan di luar sini bisa menyembunyikanku dengan dengan baik, lagi pula tidak mungkin ada orang yang memandang ke luar jendela pada jam sebelas malam, kan?

Aku sudah siap untuk menguntit, barang-barang yang diperlukan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tasku, yang sekarang sedang tergantung manis di bahu. Aku sudah memakai topi wol, mantel hitam tak mencolok, yang sekalian bisa menghangatkanku dari udara dingin bulan September, dan aku sudah siap untuk berangkat, namun yang ditunggu-tunggu belum datang juga.

Dom dan juga Lucy belum kelihatan. Mereka tidak mungkin ikut jalan lain karena, menurut James, terowongan di lantai tiga tidak bisa dipakai karena Mr Root, penjaga sekolah, selalu berpatroli di depannya setiap satu jam sekali. Mereka juga tidak mungkin tertangkap Prefek karena kabur dari sekolah tengah malam adalah keahlian mereka, mereka sudah melakukannya sejak kelas tiga. Tetapi, ke mana mereka? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu lagi!

Aku terkantuk-kantuk di semak belukar dan sudah hampir benar-benar tidur saat bayangan seseorang lewat di depanku. Aku melirik arlogiku,

_10.45, terlambat hampir sejam_

Tadi aku mengatakan sebuah bayangan, dan memang hanya seorang yang lewat di depanku. Dia memakai mantel cokelat dengan gaun warna merah gelap di baliknya, sebuah tas berwarna merah menggantung di bahunya. Meskipun dalam cahaya langit yang temaran dan jarak yang agak jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tahu bahwa dia Dom. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lahir, jadi aku tahu caranya melangkah. Tetapi, ke mana Lucy?

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu memikirkan Lucy, aku segera mengikuti Dom yang menghilang di dalam akar Dedalu Perkasa. Aku bergerak cepat menyusup ke dalam akar juga, sebelum pohon itu bergerak lagi dan menghantamku dengan dahan dan ranting.

Terowongan itu benar-benar gelap dan lembab. Pikiran mengerikan muncul dalam benakku: lintah, laba-laba, cacing, atau binatang mengerikan lainnya pasti tinggal di dalam sini. Aku tergidik, tapi tak ingin berhenti, terus berjalan mengikuti cahaya tongkat sihir Dom yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depanku. Meskipun agak ketakutan, aku tidak ingin menyalakan tongkat sihir karena cahaya tongkat sihirku bisa mengagetkan Dom.

Mungkin sudah sekitar dua puluh menit kami di dalam terowongan, akhirnya terowongan berakhir dan Dom mendaki tangga besi yang tertancap di dinding. Aku mengikutinya, mendorong pintu tingkap dan keluar di sebuah ruangan remang-remang. Perlu beberapa waktu bagiku untuk menyesuaikan mata dalam keadaan yang remang-remang. Ruangan ini dulunya mungkin adalah ruang makan karena terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan kursi-kursi berukir yang sekarang ditutupi debu, sebuah bufet dan lemari cina yang kosong tergeletak di sudut dekat jendela. Dan ada sebuah lampu gantung di langit-langit penuh debu.

Cahaya tongkat sihir yang bergerak menandakan bahwa Dom sedang berjalan menjauhi ruangan ini, aku segera mengikutinya. Dia berhenti di ruang tamu dengan perapian besar yang kotor oleh jelaga dan debu. Sebuah sofa butut dan meja kopi terletak di tengah ruangan. Dom mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna kemerahan dari tasnya, melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di sofa dan berjalan ke sebuah cermin kotor dan retak yang ditempelkan di dinding dekat pintu yang menuju ke ruangan lain.

Aku diam-diam mendekatinya, bersembunyi di dekat guci besar berdebu, dan dalam keremangan aku melihatnya menggunakan topeng merah, yang menutupi mata dan hidungnya. Dia merapikan rambut rambut pirangnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah Mantra Pengubah-Suara dan berdehem untuk mendengar apakah suaranya telah berubah atau tidak. Suara terdengar serak dan agak cempreng.

Tampak puas, dia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan ini. Melewati aula luas dan berjalan keluar melalui jalan sempit beraspal menuju jalan utama untuk ke Hogsmeade. Aku terus mengekornya dari belakang berusaha menjaga jarak, tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apa pun dan berusaha untuk tetap berada dalam kegelapan. Sambil berjalan aku segera mengeluarkan topeng jingga berbulu-ku dan mengenakannya, aku tidak ingin dikenal sebagai murid Hogwarts, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan.

Dom menuruni bukit dan tiba di desa. Membelok ke jalan kecil dan terlihatlah papan nama Hog's Head bergambar kepala babi bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Dom masuk ke rumah minuman itu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Tak mau ketinggalan, aku juga menyusup masuk beberapa menit kemudian.

Oh Godric! Tempat ini sangat bising, dipenuhi oleh asap cerutu dan bau Wisky api. Di setiap meja terlihat orang-orang yang duduk sambil bermain kartu, ada juga yang cuma duduk-duduk saja sambil minum-minum. Di bar tampak orang minum-minum sambil merokok. Jadi, tempat ini tampaknya adalah gabungan antara rumah tempat orang berjudi dan tempat minum. Dan kau tidak akan mengenal mereka karena semua orang menggunakan penutup muka. Ada yang memakai cadar, topeng wajah yang tampak aneh dan mengerikan dan masih banyak lagi yang aneh-aneh. Dan mereka bisa siapa saja, siapa tahu mereka adalah salah satu dari murid Hogwarts, yang menyusup seperti Dom. Yah betul, Dom, aku harus mencari Dom.

Oh Helga, Rowena, Salazar!

Mataku tidak mungkin salah, memang itu adalah Dom dengan rambut pirang dan topeng merah sedang berciuman dengan seorang bertopeng hitam di kursi bar. Dan, mereka bukan sekedar berciuman, tapi berpagutan, tangan saling meraba dan―Oh no, aku tidak akan menceritakan di mana saja tangan mereka saling meraba. Dom cekikikan, setelah mereka saling melepaskan diri, si topeng hitam membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Dom menciumnya lagi dan masih sambil berciuman mereka menaiki tangga kayu berkarpet usang.

Aku berdiri terpaku di tengah bar, masih shock dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Victoire tidak mempersiapkan aku dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau menghalangi jalan, miss," kata seseorang bersuara besar dan serak mengerikan.

Aku memandangnya dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenakan topeng. Dia adalah seorang berbadan besar, berambut ubanan dengan wajah keriput dan mengenakan jubah cokelat usang.

"Maaf," kataku, lalu menyingkir ke samping.

Dia mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke balik bar, mengeluarkan beberapa botol minuman dari lemari rak. Dia pasti si pelayan bar.

Apakah dia Aberforth Dumbledore, memilik Hog's Head? Tetapi sepertinya bukan dia, karena menurut Uncle Harry, ciri-ciri Aberforth adalah kurus, tinggi dan bermata biru elektrik. Laki-laki ini jelas-jelas bukan Aberforth.

Ah, terserahlah, siapa peduli dia Aberforth atau bukan, Dom lebih penting. Aku segera berjalan menuju bar dan duduk di depannya.

"Permisi―"

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku, dia sibuk menuangkan minuman dalam gelas tinggi.

"Eh, aku―penginapan di tempat ini―"

"Sepuluh Galleon semalam, tetapi tidak ada fasilitas apa pun, kecuali tempat tidur dan kamar mandi... aku akan mengantarmu ke atas, setelah mengantar minumam ini," katanya cepat, kemudian mengangkat nampan berisi minuman.

"Er, tidak―maaf!" kataku.

Menghindari tatapannya, aku segera turun dari kursi bar dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, menghindari seorang pemabuk bercadar yang berusaha menciumku, kemudian membanting pintu di belakangku. Aku melangkah ke jalan utama dengan gemetar dan shock.

Dom... Dom... sepupu Dominique-ku yang cantik terlibat hubungan dengan seorang bertopeng. Tidak... tidak!

Aku berjalan linglung di sudut gelap sebuah toko, entah toko apa. Duduk di emperannya dan menatap kegelapan di depanku dengan tidak memperhatikannya. Aku akan menunggu Dom di sini, dan akan terus menunggu sampai dia keluar dari rumah minum itu.

Diary, aku tidak akan menceritakan detail apa yang terjadi di dalam penginapan Hog's Head antara Dom dan si laki-laki bertopeng karena kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi kalau laki-laki dan perempuan masuk ke sebuah penginapan murah sambil berciuman. Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya, sungguh! Aku―aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Di saat seperti ini, aku sangat ingin Victoire ada di sini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama **

**Lokasi: Hogsmeade dan Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 2.15 – 2.35 am**

**Misi: Sama**

Aku masih duduk di emperan toko, entah toko apa, dan Dom masih belum keluar dari Hog's Head. Angin bertiup kencang membawa uap air yang membekukan tulang, tubuhku kaku karena terlalu lama duduk, namun aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dom keluar dari pintu Hog's Head, merapikan rambut pirangnya dan berjalan menuju jalan utama. Aku segera beranjak dari emper toko dan mengikutinya, kali ini tanpa mengendap-endap dan tanpa menyembunyikan diri.

Mungkin karena menyadari aku sedang mengikutinya, Dom berhenti. Aku juga berhenti, tapi cuma sesaat karena sesaat kemudian, aku berjalan lagi mendekatinya dan berhenti di dekatnya.

Dia memandangku, menaikkan alisnya. Yeah, dia tidak mengenalku karena aku masih memakai topeng jingga berbulu ini.

"Kau mengikutiku... kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" dia bertanya.

"Dom," kataku.

Dia tersentak sekian detik, dia mengenal suaraku, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan? Aku bukan Dom," katanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Dom, aku sudah melihatmu... aku tahu itu kau..." kataku, memegang tangannya dan membawanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade, mendaki bukit menuju ke Shrieking Shack.

Selama perjalanan Dom tidak banyak bicara. Aku juga tidak bicara karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mungkin memarahinya, karena aku bukan orang yang suka marah-marah dan aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya pada pukul 2 dini hari. Lagi pula aku sangat lelah, kepalaku sakit dan mataku berat karena mengantuk dan seluruh tubuhku kaku.

Dom dan aku melepaskan topeng yang menutup wajah kami, saat kami tiba di Shrieking Shack. Aku memasukkan topeng jingga berbulu ke dalam tas, menghenyakkan diri di sofa butut dan memejamkan mata.

"_Kau__―__kau__―_mengikutiku," Dom berkata.

"Benar, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan," jawabku tenang, membuka mata dan melihatnya berdiri di dekat perapian tampak takut dan sekaligus marah.

"Dan?"

"Dan aku melihatmu dan seorang bertopeng hitam."

Dom berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Lalu kenapa?" dia berhenti dan memandangku. "Kau ingin mengatai aku jalang―pelacur? Kau ingin bilang aku tidak tahu diri, cewek murahan... Kau―aku―" dia tersedak.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kataku. "Kau memang telah membuatku shock, tapi aku tidak akan berkata apa pun."

Dom masih mondar-mandir.

"Ayo kita pulang..." kataku, berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat pintu tersembunyi berada.

Dom mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sambil menuruni tangga ke bawah, aku memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan dalam menghadapi situasi ini. Victoire tentu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tetapi aku tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan itu membuatku ingin meledak, aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku, Molly Weasley, baru kali ini merasakan perasaan seperti ini, marah dan menyesal karena terlahir menjadi seperti ini, karena tidak bisa bicara, karena tidak bisa marah pada sepupuku.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya," kata Dom tiba-tiba, saat kami sudah keluar dari terowongan dan berjalan menuju kastil.

Aku tetap tutup mulut, tidak ingin bicara.

"Aku bertemu dengannya waktu kelas empat―tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal itu waktu itu," lanjut Dom, saat melihat tampangku yang shock. "Kami bicara dan bicara, banyak hal kecuali diri kami sendiri... Dia bercerita tentang beberapa tempat yang dikunjunginya, kelihatannya pekerjaannya mengharuskannya untuk keliling dunia."

Pria brengsek bertopeng hitam ini pasti telah memanfaatkan perasaan Dom.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu... aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kami tidak berbicara tentang diri kami," kata Dom.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya?" aku memandang Dom dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu, itu terdengar omong kosong, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya dan sangat mencintainya," kata Dom pelan.

Yeah, cinta memang bisa membuat orang buta; buta hati, pikiran dan membuat kita mau melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintai. Aku mengerti karena aku juga pernah dan sekarang masih jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Mol," kata Dom, saat kami sedang menaiki tangga pualam dengan pelan. "ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Louis bahwa kau mirip Victoire?"

"Ya, saat kita bertanya tentang mengapa dia membolos Herbology," kataku.

"Kurasa kau tidak mirip Victoire," kata Dom.

"Karena aku tidak memarahimu dan menyuruhmu agar berjanji untuk tidak ke Hog's Head lagi?"

"Ya, itu termasuk, tapi lebih dari itu," kata Dom. "Kau tidak memaksa kami melakukan sesuatu seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi membiarkan kami memilih apa yang paling baik untuk kami lakukan."

"Aku akan bicara lagi denganmu besok," kataku, tiba-tiba sangat marah dan benci pada diriku sendiri. "Selamat malam!"

Aku berbelok ke koridor lantai lima tanpa menghiraukan Dom. Berlari dan terus berlari, tidak peduli apakah aku membangunkan seluruh kastil atau apakah aku bertemu Peeves atau tidak. Saat ini aku tidak peduli pada apa pun, aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamarku sendiri dan tidur, tidur untuk melupakan segalanya.

Diary, aku marah karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Dom dan juga Lucy. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa Dom hanya ingin bersenang-senang di Hogsmeade, aku tidak menduga bahwa dia terlibat dengan seseorang. Aku juga marah pada pria brengsek yang memanfaatkan anak-anak di bawah umur, aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada laki-laki itu. Dan Lucy, adikku yang cantik, apakah―apakah dia juga―?

Aku menendang pintu tanpa gagang, yang menyembunyikan ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw di baliknya.

"Bagaimana menemukan sesuatu yang telah hilang?" tanya si burung elang penjaga pintu.

"Dengan pencarian tanpa henti," bentakku keras, suaraku bergema di koridor.

"Pertimbangan yang bagus," kata si burung dan pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw langsung terbuka.

Aku masuk, melepaskan tasku dan melemparkannya ke kaki-kaki patung Rowena Ravenclaw yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku ingin berteriak, menjerit, tapi―

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya suara Julian.

Aku terkejut, berbalik dan melihat sedang bangkit dan sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Oh bagus sekali, Julian, kau muncul di saat yang salah, di saat aku ingin marah-marah dan―oh ya, dia dan Dustin kan sedang berusaha untuk menjebakku. Bagus!

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku tajam, memelototinya.

Julian tersentak, sedikit mundur karena terkejut.

Aku ingin tertawa, dia pasti belum pernah melihat Molly Weasley yang seperti ini―itu juga kalau dia pernah melihatku. Aku memang belum pernah marah pada siapa pun.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya," katanya.

"Jangan bertanya apa pun dan jangan bicara denganku," gertakku, dan segera berbalik, hendak menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Tapi tangan Julian mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku ke arahnya, aku perlu mendongak untuk memandangnya. Wajahnya merah karena marah dan dia mendesis tetap di depan hidungku.

"Untuk sekedar memberitahumu kalau kau tidak tahu, dunia ini tidak hanya berputar di sekitarmu dan keluargamu saja. Buka matamu dan lihat sekelilingmu, masih banyak orang yang saling peduli meskipun mereka bukan anggota keluarga. Ingat itu!"

Habis berkata begitu dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lenganku dan berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki. Sedangkan aku terpaku di sana selama sekitar sepuluh menit.

Diary, akhirnya hubunganku dengan Julian naik menjadi satu tingkat: dari tak dikenal, menjadi dibenci, tapi setidaknya dia mengenalku sekarang. Namun, aku tidak akan melupakan pria brengsek bertopeng yang telah mempermainkan Dom. Tidak, aku tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja!

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang baru menyadari ternyata dia adalah pendendam,

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 3 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar, Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Sarapan**

Dear Diary,

Pagi ini Julian duduk bersama seorang cewek cantik kelas lima berambut merah, entah siapa namanya, tapi aku bersyukur akhirnya Julian bisa menemukan cewek yang dicintainya itu. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak sedih, mataku tidak berkaca-kaca, hatiku tidak sakit. Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu, aku tidak merasa seperti ini saat dia bersama Suzanne, sekarang juga tidak..._tidak!_

Sebutir air mata jatuh ke mangkuk buburku.

_No way!_

Aku segera menyambar tasku dan berlari keluar Aula Besar, melewati pintu depan, berlari ke tepi danau dan menangis.

Diary, apa yang terjadi denganku? Kemarin aku marah-marah dan sekarang menangis di sini seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami kedukaan. Hatiku sakit, seperti disayat sembilu, dan aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

_Aku merindukan Victoire!_

Aku mengambil perkamen dan mulai menulis.

_Dear Victoire,_

_Aku merindukanmu... aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tahu ini tidak mungkin jadi aku menulis surat ini. Kumohon, jangan menceritakan tentang ini pada siapa pun._

_Aku mencintai seseorang. Aku tahu aku mencintainya karena terpesona padanya dan ingin dia bahagia. Cinta itu berarti bahwa kau ingin orang yang kau cintai itu bahagia, kan? Dia membantuku penemukan sebuah buku saat aku kelas tiga dan aku terus menguntitnya sejak itu, terpesona pada semua yang dilakukannya. Dia punya pacar bernama Suzanne, aku tidak merasa sedih, tetapi bahagia untuknya. Setelah itu mereka putus karena dia mencintai seseorang seorang berambut merah. Aku tidak tahu siapa cewek ini, tapi aku berusaha membantunya diam-diam mencari tahu siapa dia._

_Dan akhirnya dia menemukan cewek itu, aku ingin bahagia untuknya, tapi kali ini tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa lagi berbahagia untuknya. Aku melihatnya di Aula Besar tertawa bersama gadis itu dan aku merasa sedih. Ini pertama kalinya aku sedih dan menangis untuk diriku sendiri._

_Victoire, tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin sedih seperti ini! Aku ingin kembali menjadi aku yang dulu, yang tidak pernah sedih juga marah. Mengenai marah ini aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti._

_Molly_

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Kelas Ramuan.**

**Waktu: 9 – 12 am**

"Sebelum saya memulai pelajaran untuk semester ini saya akan mengingatkan kalian tentang NEWT. Nilai-nilai NEWT yang bagus sangat penting bagi kalian yang ingin memulai karier di berbagai bidang pekerjaan, terutama bidang Kesehatan Sihir dan Auror. Nilai-nilai top NEWT juga bisa membantu kalian memulai karier di Kementrian Sihir. Nah, kita mulai dari Ramuan yang sangat sering keluar di NEWT. Tahun lalu kita telah merebus ramuan Polijus dan ramuan cinta, tahun ini kita akan mencoba membuat Veritaserum, kita perlu satu semester untuk merebus ramuan ini. Ingat, pahami betul bagaimana cara membuatnya karena kesalahan sedikit bisa menjadi racun bagi yang meminumnya. Baiklah, aku akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok..."

Profesor Slughorn mulai membagi-bagikan kami dalam kelompok. Aku sangat ingin bisa berpasangan dengan Julian agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya dan mengatakan maaf tentang kejadian semalam, namun aku tidak berpasangan dengannya. Aku malah berpasangan dengan Dustin Wood.

"Hai..." katanya, saat kami sudah mengatur kuali kami di atas api, siap merebus ramuan.

"Hai," kataku suram.

"Perkembangan baru," katanya tiba-tiba dan tertawa.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan ekspresi juga... jarang-jarang aku melihatmu berwajah suram dan bingung sekaligus, biasanya kau langsung membuang muka... Ingat, aku pernah berpasangan denganmu saat kelas tiga!"

"Oh ya?" aku tidak tahu apakah ini pujian atau hinaan dan aku tidak ingat pernah berpasangan dengannya waktu kelas tiga.

"Dan aku senang, kau mengucapkan empat kata padaku dalam beberapa menit."

"Oh..."

Dustin tertawa dan aku agak bingung, namun tersenyum. Kurasa orang ini berjiwa bebas dan tawanya bisa menular.

"Oh Merlin, ternyata benar, kau memiliki senyum yang sangat indah," kata Dustin, memandangku dengan terpana. "Kau harus sering-sering melakukannya."

Aku tertawa. Nah, benar kan tawanya menular

"Siapa bilang aku memiliki senyum yang indah?" tanyaku.

"Hei, kau bicara denganku... kau belum pernah bicara denganku sebelumnya," kata Dustin, memandangku dengan heran.

"Benarkah?" aku juga bingung. Mungkin karena dia adalah teman orang yang aku sukai jadi aku bisa bicara dengannya.

"Tapi, aku senang," kata Dustin, tersenyum manis.

Aku memandangnya sekarang. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat terang dengan mata abu-abu yang indah. Huh, kalau saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Julian, tentu aku bisa menyukainya.

"Kau terpesona padaku?" tanya Dustin, mengedip.

Ya, ampun, cowok ini, apakah dia sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku?

"Maaf," kataku, membuang muka.

Dia tertawa lagi dan memeluk pundakku dengan akrab.

"Tenang saja, aku senang berteman denganmu," katanya sok akrab.

Teman? Siapa bilang aku berteman dengannya?

Buk!

Ada yang menjatuhkan timbangannya.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat Julian telah menjatuhkan timbangannya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambilnya.

"Ups," kata Dustin, lalu melepaskanku.

"Kita harus segera merebus ramuan," kataku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Ruang kelas kosong di bawah tanah.**

**Waktu: 12 – 12.5 am**

Aku sedang berjalan menjauhi kelas Ramuan saat aku mendengar suara Julian dari pintu di dekatku. Setelah memastikan koridor itu kosong, aku segera mengeluarkan Telinga-Terjulur dan mendengarkan.

"―termasuk yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi, begitu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa denganya, kami hanya bicara..." kata suara Dustin.

Rupanya Julian sedang mengonfrontir Dustin.

"Jangan dekati dia dan jangan menyentuhnya," kata Julian.

"Kau terlalu takut untuk melakukannya, jadi aku melakukannya untukmu," kata Dustin.

"Melakukannya untukku? _Untukku?_ Kelihatannya kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Ya, ampun, Julian? Apakah aku harus bilang padamu bahwa aku juga sudah menyukai seseorang dan yang pasti dia bukan gadismu... _Aku berbicara dengan gadismu tanpa maksud apa-apa. _Oke!?"

Julian terdiam.

"Dia sedikit berubah sekarang," kata Dustin.

"Aku juga melihatnya," kata Julian.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Yuk kita ke atas, siapa tahu kita bertemu dengannya sebelum makan dan aku bisa memperkenalkan kalian."

"Oh ya?" Julian terdengar ragu.

Aku segera menarik telinga Terjulur, bersembunyi di ruang kelas lain dan mendengar suara langkah kaki meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah.

Diary, tadi itu apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar – Kamar anak-anak perempuan Ravenclaw.**

**Waktu: Saat makan siang**

Aku menghindari meja Ravenclaw, aku tidak ingin melihat Julian tertawa mesra bersama cewek kelas lima-nya. Saat ini, aku duduk bersama sepupu-sepupuku di meja Gryffindor.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau duduk bersama kami dan tidak biasanya juga kau meninggalkan bukumu yang berharga," tanya Lucy, memandangku dari atas hidangan makan siangnya.

"Benar, Mol, kelihatannya kau bukannya semakin dewasa, kau semakin aneh," kata Fred, dan yang lain terkikik.

"Aku sedang marah dan sedih..."

"Oh syukurlah," kata Roxy.

Aku memandangnya.

"Selama ini kupikir kau adalah robot yang tidak punya perasaaan," kata Roxy.

Mereka terkikik lagi.

"Kalian terlihat bahagia sekali," kata suara Lily.

Dia dan Hugo baru saja tiba dari meja Slytherin dan menyusup duduk di antara Roxy dan aku.

"Bagaimana kabar Slytherin," tanyaku, sebelum Fred, James dan Roxy menggodaku lagi.

"Aku punya tiga teman sekamar yang mengerikan dan suka mengikik," kata Lily.

"Dan aku juga punya tiga teman sekamar yang selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana keluarga mereka sangat kaya dan―" dia melirik Lily, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Dan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Fred, James, Roxy dan Lucy memandang Lily dan Hugo juga.

"Dan mereka memanggil kami Darah-pengkhiatan kembar," lanjut Lily.

Semua terkejut, tapi aku lebih terkejut.

"APA?" teriakku. "Bangsat... Bedebah! Mereka bilang begitu? Darah-Pengkhianat? Tunggu saja..."

"Molly?"

Mereka semua memandangku, kaget dan terkejut, mereka mungkin mengira aku sudah gila dan tampaknya memang begitu. _Aku memang sudah gila!_

"Apa yang terjadi? Tampaknya kau punya masalah?" tanya Lucy kuatir.

"Tidak... tidak! Aku harus segera pergi... sampai jumpa!"

Aku berlari keluar Aula Besar, menaiki tangga pualam seligus dua anak tangga, meneriaki jawaban teka-teki pada burung elang penjaga pintu, naik tangga lagi menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan, melemparkan tasku di tempat tidur, masuk kamar mandi, duduk di bawah pancuran dan membasahi tubuhku dengan air.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali, Diary? Ini bukan aku! Baiklah, sementara tubuhku basah seperti ini aku akan menulis:

_Keanehan yang terjadi pada Molly Weasley:_

_Marah (dia tidak pernah marah pada dirinya sendiri atau pun pada orang lain, tapi dalam jangka waktu belum sampai 12 jam, dia telah marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjaga Dom dan Lucy. Dia telah marah pada pria bertopeng hitam yang telah mempermainkan Dom, dia juga telah marah-marah pada Julian, padahal yang terakhir ini sama sekali tidak bersalah padanya._

_Sedih (tiba-tiba saja sedih dan benar-benar sakit hati karena melihat Julian berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Ini tidak terjadi saat Julian bersama Suzanne)_

_Berbicara (dia tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengan orang lain selain pada keluarganya, tapi dia berbicara dengan Dustin di kelas Ramuan)_

_Tertawa dan tersenyum (dia tidak tertawa dan tersenyum pada orang lain selain keluarganya, tapi dia tertawa dan tersenyum pada Dustin di kelas Ramuan)_

_Mengumpat (Dia tidak pernah mengumpat, atau menunjukkan perasaannya di depan umum, tapi dia baru saja melakukannya)_

_Bolos (saat ini dia telah bolos pelajaran Arithmancy dan dia pelum pernah bolos seumur hidupnya)_

_Oh Godric, apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Setelah keluar dari pancuran dan berganti pakaian aku segera membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Sepertinya ini semua terjadi karena aku kurang tidur, aku tidak tidur semalam karena aku harus bangun pagi untuk pelajaran Ramuan. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba tidur, tapi suara uhu-uhu burung hantu mengagetkanku beberapa detik kemudian. Membuka mata, aku melihat Vesty, burung hantu Victoire, terbang riang di atasku.

Aku duduk, burung hantu itu segera hinggap di pangkuanku dan mengulurkan kakinya yang bersurat. Setelah surat itu terlepas dari kakinya, burung hantu itu terbang melalui jendela lebar yang terbuka.

_Dear Molly,_

_Aku senang akhirnya kau menunjukkan perasaanmu, selama ini aku berpikir bahwa kau tak berperasaan__―_

Mengapa keluarganya berpikir bahwa aku tidak berperasaan? Aku kan bukan robot.

_Tentang cowok yang kau ceritakan; aku sangat yakin bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya. Kau sangat mencintainya. Mungkin awalnya kau hanya menyukainya, tapi setelah itu kau jadi benar-benar mencintainya, buktinya kau sedih saat dia bersama gadis lain, kau merasa bahwa kau ingin memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri, kan?_

_Nah, saranku adalah bicaralah dengannya, bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukainya dan bahwa kau ingin dia bersamamu. Dan kalau kau tidak berani cobalah untuk menjadi temannya dulu, dan kalau kau tidak berani juga, kau tulis surat saja untukku, kurasa setelah itu kau akan lega._

_Dan, Mol, aku bahagia untukmu, tetaplah semangat! Dan meskipun dia tidak menyukaimu, masih banyak cowok-cowok tampan di luar sana yang akan dengan senang menjadi pacarmu. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang nanti. Saat liburan Natal, oke, sampai jumpa!_

_Victoire_

_PS: kejadian apa yang membuatmu marah?_

Setelah membaca surat Victoire, aku merasa lebih sengsara dari sebelumnya. Aku kali ini benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Julian dan dengan cinta yang berbeda, bukan lagi ingin dia bahagia, tapi ingin dia menjadi milikku seorang, ingin dia hanya memandangku saja, ingin dia hanya berbicara denganku saja, ingin dia hanya bersama denganku.

Godric, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintainya dengan cinta obsesif yang mematikan, dia pasti akan langsung kabur dan meninggalkanku. Lagi pula dia sedang marah padaku sekarang, kan? Tidak ada gunanya memaksa. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Seperti yang dikatakan Victoire tetap semangat dan cara untuk mengembalikan semangatku adalah dengan menyelesaikan masalah satu persatu,

Pertama: Bertanya pada Lucy tentang apa yang dilakukannya di Hogsmeade

Kedua: Menemui pria brengsek bertopeng hitam dan memantrainya sehingga dia harus di bawah ke St. Mungo dengan tubuh luka-luka.

Ketiga: mengumpulkan anak-anak-anak dan mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja yang berani menyebut Lily dan Hugo, sebagai Darah-Pengkhianat dan memantrai mereka di koridor.

Keempat: Urusan cinta, menulis surat pada Julian dan mengatakan aku mencintainya.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasey

Cewek yang siap melaksanakan empat misi di atas.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa KNG 2: chapter 4**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yiyituwi: ntar q suruh dia kesitu, hihihi, thanks dah review:D Alia Yunara: mgkn dia sk Godric, nti q pake Rowena d, thanks dah review:D Rury: nti stelah KNG:2 ada catatan harian Julian, thanks dah review:D Rise: q lom tau sapa pasangan Hugo, klo ada ide nama2 cewe yg manis dan imut tulis aja di review; ttg cowo yg dtemui Dom, ada di KNG 1 ch 3; ttg Dustin, dia dah py pasangan sendiri, thanks dah review:D DarkBlueSong: pasti Hugo py pasangan, klo py ide u/ namax, silakan tulis di review, jg u/ pasangan James sama Fred, thanks dah review:D Aleysa GDH: Bkn Dustin, ttg dia bc d KNG 1 ch 3, ttg Lucy, nti jg tau, thanks dah review:D widy: thanks dah review:D Vallerina Loveggod: KNG3 Dom/OC, thanks dah review:D Putri: entahlah, biasanya da aj tmbahan, thanks dah review:D Ochan Malfoy: thanks dah review:D CN Bluetory: Thanks dah kasih lagu u/ pasangan ini, nti q cb dgr lagux soakx blom prnah dgr, maaf, btw thanks dah review:D Nafau Chance: q g kan bosan dg review, q malah senang, tenang2 di ch ini dia tau, thanks dah review:D Lumostotalus: Thanks dah review:D**

**Selamat Membaca chapater 4**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 2: DIAM-DIAM MENCINTAIMU**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Selasa, 3 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Kastil Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Sebelum makan malam**

**Misi: Bertanya pada Lucy apa yang dilakukannya di Hog's Head**

Dear Diary,

Aku telah menuliskan empat hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku kembali menjadi Molly Weasley yang biasa lagi. Aku ingin semua kembali menjadi biasa lagi, aku ingin duduk dengan tenang di perpus sambil membaca buku, aku ingin menyelimuti Julian saat dia tertidur di sofa, mengerjakan PR-nya, menontonnya bermain Quidditch, menguntitnya dan mencintainya dalam diam. Yeah, kembali seperti semula.

Setelah dipikir-pikir semua yang terjadi padaku, perasaan baru yang tiba-tiba muncul mengubah pribadiku menjadi pribadi yang aneh adalah Dom dan si pria bertopeng hitam. Lebih lagi pria bertopeng itu, kepadanyalah kemarahanku akan kusalurkan, karena aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku benar-benar akan mengutuknya sampai dia akan merangkak dan tinggal di St. Mungo, kalo bisa selama seminggu.

Aku menghabiskan siangku dengan tidur, membolos Arithmancy dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan kurasa aku sudah cukup beristirahat dan akan melaksanakan misi pertamaku: _bertanya pada Lucy apa yang dilakukannya di Hog's Head. _

Lucy biasanya selalu bersama Dom, mereka mungkin ada di ruang rekreasi Gyffindor. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari mereka di sana.

Aku turun dari kamar anak-anak perempuan, dengan tas di pundak―siap untuk misi pertama, melewati ruang rekreasi tanpa memandang siapapun. Aku kan tidak punya teman, buat apa aku melihat anak-anak itu, siapa tahu Julian dan si rambut merah kelas lima sedang berciuman di ruang rekreasi, bikin sakit sakit hati saja. Aku mengangkat dagu dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi...

"Molly!"

Ha? Siapa yang memanggilku? Tidak ada yang memanggilku Molly di asrama ini, kecuali Lorcan dan empat cewek teman sekamar-ku, dan jelas-jelas ini suara pria, yang pasti bukan Lorcan. Siapa dia?

Aku segera berpaling dan melihat―oh, ya ampun, Dustin. Dia, entah bagaimana, telah menganggap aku sebagai temannya, dan sekarang sedang melangkah riang ke arahku, dan sangat tidak sopan kalau aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Hai, Dustin," kataku terpaksa.

"Molly, sebenarnya aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan temanku, Julian, hanya saja saat ini dia sedang di kamar. Kalau kau mau menunggu, aku bisa memanggilnya!"

Aku melongo memandangnya.

_Apakah cowok ini sudah sinting?_

"Julian?" tanyaku. "Apakah yang kau maksudkan adalah Julian Davies atau ada Julian lain?"

"Eh, kau sudah kenal Julian?" tanya Dustin terlihat heran.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, aku kan tinggal serumah dengannya selama hampir tujuh tahun, bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya? Lagipula dia kan kapten Quidditch dan aku sering melihatnya bermain."

Dustin tersenyum.

"Er, kukira kau tidak mengenalnya... maksudku kau kan selalu tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu," kata Dustin.

Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Omong-omong, kau bolos Arithmancy dan Pertahanan siang tadi, apakah kau sakit?"

"Eh, ya, begitulah," jawabku.

"Oh..."

Dia, dan aku juga, menoleh ke tangga yang menuju kamar anak laki-laki dan melihat Julian sedang menuruni tangga.

Godric, aku harus segera menyingkir.

"Hei, itu Julian, aku akan memanggilnya, dan kau bisa bicara dengannya dan―Hei, Julian―AWW!"

Aku menginjak kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia mendesis padaku sambil memegangi kakinya.

Aku menyambar lengannya dan menyeretnya ke samping lemari buku.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilnya?" tanyaku.

"Yah, karena aku ingin memanggilnya, dia temanku," katanya, melirik ke belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Julian sedang menuju ke arah kami, wajahnya tampak dingin dan marah. Nah, dia pasti masih marah padaku karena kejadian semalam.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" kataku dan segera kabur ke pinta tanpa menghiraukan Dustin yang berteriak memanggilmu.

Perasaanku sedikit lega, setelah kabur, namun sebuah suara lain memanggilku.

"Weasley?"

Dan melihat Profesor Patil, kepala asrama Raveclaw sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu di sini... ikut aku ke kantor!"

Sial! Mengapa hari ini banyak sekali yang ingin bicara denganku?

Aku mengikutinya berjalan menaiki tangga pualan menuju lantai tujuh ke kantornya yang terletak di sebelah Barat.

Aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan indah dan luas. Jendela-jendelanya lebar dengan pemandangan Hutan Terlarang yang hijau dan sebagaian danau yang biru. Lemari-lemari kaca berisi buku tampak berjejer di sebelah kiri ruangan, sebuah meja kerja dan sebuah dua buah kursi empuk terletak di depan jendela. Di meja terdapat perkamen, buku-buku tebal, botol tinta dan pena-bulu yang diatur dengan rapi.

"Duduk," katanya, mengangguk pada kursi di depanku.

Aku duduk. Dia melangkah ke belakang meja dan duduk menghadapiku.

"Nah, aku mendapat laporan bahwa telah membolos dua pelajaran sekaligus siang ini," kata Patil.

Yeah, ini kan cuma satu hari, kenapa dipermasalahkan?

"Dengar, Weasley, aku berkata seperti ini karena aku ingin kau sukses dalam NEWT. Aku sudah mengirim biodata, transkrip nilai dan daftar prestasimu untuk Depertemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir, dan mereka setuju untuk menerimamu bekerja di sana setelah kau lulus Hogwarts, tapi kalau kau membolos dan tidak lulus NEWT, kau bisa membuat kami malu."

"Mengapa anda lakukan itu? Maksudku mengapa anda mengirim biodataku dan segalanya ke Depertemen itu tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Ayahmu yang memintaku melakukannya," kata Patil. "Dan aku setuju, orang dengan otak sepertimu sangat dibutuhkan di Depertemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir."

"Aku―"

"Nah, pergilah!" kata Patil. "Aku cuma ingin mengingatkanmu untuk tidak membolos lagi."

"Terima kasih," kataku, lalu berjalan ke luar.

Dad, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak berkonsultasi dulu denganku.

Aku bukannya tidak suka bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, hanya saja, aku ingin agar dia bicara denganku dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku tujuh belas dan aku bisa memutuskan sendiri apa pun yang kuinginkan.

Oke, lupakan soal Dad, aku harus mencari Lucy sekarang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang menuju ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dan bertemu dengan anak-anak Gryffindor yang sedang berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, barangkali hendak turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Mereka memandangku dengan aneh, mungkin heran mengapa aku bisa berada di lantai tujuh.

"Molly," kata suara James.

Dia, Fred, Roxy dan Louis baru saja muncul dari balik lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Roxy.

"Lucy mana?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara Lucy.

Dia dan Dom juga telah muncul dari balik lukisan diikuti oleh Rose dan Al.

"Ada apa, Molly?" tanya Rose.

"Aku akan bicara sebentar dengan, Lucy," kataku. "Bukan masalah penting, kok!"

Aku tersenyum pada yang lain, mereka mengangkat bahu dan pergi, tapi Dom tetap tinggal.

"Dom, aku cuma ingin bicara dengan Lucy," kataku.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara tentang kejadian semalam, aku tinggal..." kata Dom.

"Ini bukan tentang kejadian semalam, meskipun kau hampir benar!" kataku.

"Dom akan tetap tinggal, meskipun kau berbicara tentang rahasia gelap Mom dan Dad," kata Lucy.

"Baiklah, terserah," kataku. "Kita bicara di mana?"

Dua anak Gryffindor baru saja keluar dari balik lukisan.

"Ikut aku," kata Lucy, berjalan menyusuri koridor dan berbelok ke kiri setelah melewati tangga pualam. Di situ ada koridor lain, dia membuka satu kelas kosong yang terletak di sisi kiri koridor.

Kami masuk ke kelas yang gelap dan suram dan duduk di tiga buah kursi siswa yang sangat rapuh. Aku duduk dengan hati-hati, takut kursinya patah.

"Nah, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Lucy, setelah dia dan Dom duduk nyaman di dua kursi lain.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di Hogsmeade, sehingga kau menyusup ke sana tiap malam?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku tidak menyusup ke sana _tiap malam_ dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu apa yang aku lakukan," jawab Lucy, keras kepala.

Aku memandang Dom.

"Yang pasti dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," kata Dom, menenangkanku.

"Oke," kataku, tidak ingin bertengkar atau memaksa Lucy.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menguntitku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Dom karena aku pasti tahu," kata Lucy, memandangku dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak akan tahu," kataku.

"Aku pasti tahu," kata Lucy, "aku dibesarkan bersamamu, Mol, dan kau tidak pernah menang melawanku saat main petak umpet, karena mungkin kau tidak menyadari, tapi kau punya sesuatu yang membuatmu langsung ketahuan saat kau bersembunyi," dia memandang Dom, "Aku heran kau tidak menyadarinya, Dom."

Dom menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gugup.

Lucy tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," kata Lucy.

"Kau berbohong," kataku makin gugup.

Kalau Lucy benar berarti Julian―Julian tahu bahwa selama ini yang menguntitnya adalah aku. Tetapi tidak mungkin... tidak!

"Buat apa aku berbohong? dan aku tidak pernah berbohong," kata Lucy. "Ayo, Dom, kita ke Aula Besar."

"Tunggu, Dom, aku ingin bicara―"

"Jangan melarang dia untuk bertemu Spikey, Mol, sebab dia tidak akan mematuhi perintahmu!" kata Lucy.

"Spikey?"

"Pria yang bertemu denganku di Hog's Head, aku memanggilnya Spike dan dia memanggilku Lovey," kata Dom tersenyum, sedikit sedih.

"_Spikey dan Lovey_," aku mengendus jijik.

Lucy tertawa, tapi Dom tersenyum manis.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingin menguntitku lagi?" tanya Dom.

"Tidak, aku cuma tanya," kataku cepat. "Tapi kalau kau tidak memberitahuku juga tidak apa-apa."

Dom dan Lucy saling berpandangan.

"Ayo, kita ke Aula Besar sebelum anak-anak menghabiskan ayam panggang lezat," kataku tersenyum.

Mereka menatapku dengan curiga, tapi aku segera keluar ruang kelas itu dan berjalan turun di tangga pualam. Dom dan Lucy mengikutiku dari belakang.

Diary, misi pertama tidak berhasil. Lucy sangat pintar mengelak, sekarang tinggal mengerjakan misi ke kedua: _Menemui pria brengsek bertopeng hitam dan memantrainya sehingga dia harus di bawah ke St. Mungo dengan tubuh luka-luka_. Aku paling suka misi kedua ini, tapi aku harus menyingkirkan Dom dari Hogsmeade. Dia tidak boleh pergi ke Hog's Head sementara aku membunuh Spikey.

Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa menyingkirkan Dom?

Aku makan malam bersama keluargaku di meja Gryffindor, tanpa memandang meja Ravenclaw, aku yakin tidak ada yang merasa kehilanganku, namun...

"Molly, lihat ada seorang cowok berambut cokelat terang yang melambai padamu dari meja Ravenclaw!" kata Lucy.

Dom, Fred, James, Roxy, Rose, Al, dan aku segera memandang meja Ravenclaw.

Dustin melambai heboh padaku, menyuruh kududuk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," kataku sambil lalu, kemudian kembali menyantap ayam panggang lezat sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Dom tidak ke Hogsmeade malam ini.

"Dia menuju ke sini, Molly, dia pacarmu?" tanya Dom, mengedip.

"Hai Molly, mengapa kau tidak makan malam di meja kita?" tanya Dustin, langsung duduk di antara Dom dan Lucy.

Lucy tampak jengkel, sedangkan Dom hanya tersenyum.

"Hai Dustin," kataku otomatis.

"Hai semuanya, aku adalah teman akrab Molly," kata Dustin, kemudian menyalami semua orang.

Fred, James, Roxy dan Louis ogah-ogahan, Lucy tampak sebal, dia memang tidak suka dengan cowok yang sok akrab dan suka bicara.

"Dustin, kau harus kembali ke mejamu sendiri," kataku. "Semua orang memandangmu."

"Kau pacar Molly?" tanya James, siap berperang.

Fred dan Louis mendelik.

"Bukan aku, tapi yang di sana itu pacarnya," kata Dustin, menunjuk Julian.

O Godric sialan, apakah dia tahu kalau aku mencintai Julian?

"Jangan bercanda, Dustin," kataku.

Tetapi, Fred, James dan Louis sudah mendelik pada Julian.

"Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Lucy. "Aku tidak suka kalau kakakku pacaran dengan pengecut."

"Orangnya baik, sopan, pintar dan kau pasti akan menyukainya," kata Dustin promosi.

"Dia kan Julian Davies, kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw," kata Roxy, ikut mendelik pada Julian.

"Setidaknya dia bisa Quidditch, dia tidak akan mengecewakan dalam pertemuan keluarga," kata Al, dan Rose tersenyum.

"Tetapi dia tidak boleh membuat Molly menangis karena kalau itu terjadi dia akan langsung mati," kata Rose, memperagakan gerakan potong leher.

"Dia tidak akan pernah membuat Molly menangis," kata Dustin. "Karena kalau itu terjadi, dia mungkin akan bunuh diri."

APA? Mengapa percakapannya jadi seperti ini?

"Tapi tetap saja, dia kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw," kata Fred.

"Siapa peduli," kata Dom. "Kelihatannya dia _fit _sekali, Mol!"

"Dengar semua, dia bukan pacarku, dan Dustin, jangan menyebarkan gosip," kataku mendelik padanya.

Dustin tertawa, kemudian kembali ke meja Ravenclaw.

"Aku benci cowok cerewet," kata Lucy.

"Dia cuma terlalu ceria," kataku, membela Dustin.

"Aku benci Davies," kata Fred. "Dia pernah mengalahkan kita tahun lalu."

"Dia baik, kok," kataku, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Ravenclaw.

"Aku benci semua pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw," kata Roxy.

"Aku tidak suka cowok sok keren," kata James.

"Benar kata James, dia sok keren," kata Louis, masih mendelik ke meja Ravenclaw.

"Aku Tidak Pacaran Dengannya," kataku, memberi tekanan pada setiap kata.

"Tapi kau menyukainya," kata Rose cepat.

"Ya, kau menyukai Davies," kata Dom.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," kataku berkeras.

"Molly, wajahmu memerah yang berarti kau menyukainya," kata Rose, berkeras.

"Benar, dia tidak pernah memerah seperti ini sebelumnya," kata Dom.

"Kau jangan menyukainya, Molly," kata Roxy.

"Yeah, Dad akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyukainya, dia lebih suka pegawai kementrian dari pada pemain Quidditch," kata Lucy.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," kataku, menyambar tasku dan tanpa menghiraukan siapapun segera meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Diary, mengapa semua orang tidak percaya pada apa yang aku katakan? Oke baiklah, aku berbohong, aku memang menyukai Julian. Tetapi, Dustin kan tidak boleh menyebarkan hal itu pada keluargaku. Lalu apakah sikapku benar-benar kentara, sehingga dia bisa mengetahui perasaanku.

Oh lupakan! Aku masih harus menyelesaikan misi kedua, tapi bagaimana bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Dom?

Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga pualam, aku melihat-lihat isi tasku. Cuma ada Telinga-Terjulur, Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian, topeng jingga berbulu, kacamata hitam, tongkat sihir dan Bubuk Kegelapan dari Peru. Dan dari semua barang-barang itu tidak ada yang bisa membantuku untuk menyingkirkan Dom. Sebenarnya, aku hanya perlu membuat Dom didetensi malam ini sehingga dia tidak jadi ke Hog's Head. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benakku. Uncle Harry pernah bercerita tentang kenakalan-kenakalan Peeves, si hanti jahil, dan aku meminjam satu dari kenakalan-kenakalannya ini.

Aku berlari kencang menuju ke asrama Ravenclaw, mengambil lima botol tinta yang masih penuh dan segera berlari ke ruang piala di lantai tiga. Aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa di koridor, rupanya anak-anak masih makan malam. Syukurlah, karena aku tidak ingin tertangkap basah melakukan apa yang kulakukan sekarang, yaitu mengolesi tinta di semua piala yang ada di ruang piala. Setelah itu aku segera mengambil perkamen dan menulis,

_Mr Roots,_

_Aku melihat Dominique Weasley mengolesi seluruh piala dengan tinta,silakan cek di ruang piala_

_Anonim_

Selesai menulis, aku segera turun ke lantai dasar dan menyelipkan perkamen itu di bawah pintu kantor Roots, kemudian segera bergabung dengan anak-anak yang sudah selesai makan malam dan akan kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Aku tidak perlu kuatir karena ide ini pasti berhasil. Roots tidak pernah mengecek kebenaran tentang sebuah laporan dia akan langsung percaya. Dom mungkin akan disuruh membersihkan seluruh tinta di ruang piala, tanpa sihir, dengan diawasi oleh Roots dan aku bisa pergi menemui pria bertopeng hitam itu. Selamat tinggal, Dom, dan selamat datang kematian, Spikey.

Aku menyeringai jahat dan cepat-cepat membuang muka setelah bertatapan dengan Julian, tanpa sadar―karena cepat-cepat menyusup di antara anak-anak―aku telah berjalan di sampingnya. Melangkah lebih cepat, aku segera menyusul dua cewek teman sekamarku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 3 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Halaman Hogwarts – Shrieking Shack – Hog's Head – Shrieking Shack – Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. **

**Waktu: 11 pm – 1.12 am**

**Misi: Menemui pria brengsek bertopeng hitam dan memantrainya sehingga dia harus di bawah ke St. Mungo dengan tubuh luka-luka.**

**Isi Tas: Telinga-Terjulur, Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian, topeng jingga berbulu, kacamata hitam, Bubuk Kegelapan dari Peru, kantong uang berisi 8 Galleon, 11 Sickle dan 7 Knut (siapa tahu aku perlu memesan Butterbeer) dan tongkat sihir.**

Dear Diary,

Aku berhasil kabur dari kastil jam sebelas malam, menembus terowongan Shrieking Shack dan berjalan santai menuju Hog's Head dengan mantel hitam kusam, topeng jingga berbulu, tas tergantung di pundak dan tongkat sihir siap di saku mantel.

Aku masuk ke Hog's Head menghindari seorang pemabuk bercadar yang mengira aku pasangan dansanya dan berjalan menuju bar. Spikey tidak kelihatan, atau mungkin dia tidak datang, tapi aku yakin dia datang. Oke, aku akan menunggu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan bar.

"Butterbeer," jawabku.

Si pelayan bar mengangkat alis, mungkin merasa aneh karena ada yang memesan Butterbeer, minuman yang tidak memabukkan.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," lanjutku.

Dia tidak berkomentar lagi, tapi meletakkan sekaleng Butterbeer di depanku.

Sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit, satu jam, dan aku sudah menghabiskan kaleng Butterbeer kelima-ku, tapi Spikey belum muncul. Mataku sakit dan lelah karena telah memelototi pintu masuk Hog's Head selama satu jam.

Aku sedang memesan Butterbeer keenam, ketika seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam dan bertopeng hitam, muncul di pintu, memandang berkeliling, kemudian berjalan menuju bar.

Akhirnya Spikey telah muncul.

Dia bertubuh tinggi, sedikit kurus dan tampak masih muda sekali, kelihatannya dia masih seumuran Hogwarts. Dan bayanganku tentang pria tua berkumis yang memanfaatkan gadis muda langsung hilang dari kepalaku, tapi tetap saja dia adalah orang yang memanfaatkan Dom.

Dia memesan Wisky api dan menyesapnya sedikit-sedikit sambil memandang pintu, aku segera pindah ke bangku yang dekat dengannya.

Dia memandangku.

Matanya berwarna gelap seperti malam, bentuk bibir dan dagunya bagus, tampaknya dia adalah pemuda yang tampan.

"Spikey?" tanyaku, ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa dia Spikey. Aku tidak ingin menyerang orang yang salah.

"Ya, siapa kau?" tanyanya, memandangku dengan heran.

"Aku membawa pesan dari Lovey," kataku, mengucapkan nama samaran Dom, dan menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Oh, di mana dia? Apakah dia tidak datang?" dia tampak kecewa.

Dan kemarahan kembali membakar dadaku. Laki-laki ini... demi dialah Dom sampai rela keluar malam dan mendapat nilai OWL pas-pasan.

"Dia tidak bisa datang... aku membawa pesan darinya untukmu," kataku. "Bisakah kita bicara di luar?"

"Tentu saja," kata Spikey.

Aku berjalan keluar, dia mengikutiku. Aku terus berjalan ke bagian belakang Hog's Head dan berhenti ditumpukan sampah yang menggunung.

"Apa pesannya?" tanya Spikey.

Aku segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku mantel, berbalik dan segera mengacungkan padanya. Dia mundur dan tampak terkejut sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya.

"Aku ingin memberimu pelajaran karena berani menipu sepupuku," kataku, dan langsung meluncurkan sinar biru padanya.

Dia terjatuh di tanah dan pingsan, wajahnya lebam kebiruan, seperti telah ditonjok oleh puluhan orang dan hidungnya berdarah.

"Selamat tinggal, Spikey!" kataku.

Memasukkan tongkat sihir dalam jaket dan berlari menuju Shrieking Shack.

Diary, kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku tidak membuka topeng si brengsek itu agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya karena aku tidak mau mengingat wajah orang brengsek, biarlah aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya, supaya aku tidak merasa bersalah kalau aku berjumpa dengannya di Diagon Alley atau di Kementrian Sihir, misalnya.

Dari Shrieking Shack aku segera mengendap-endap kembali ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Syukurlah, selama dua hari ini aku selalu berhasil kembali tanpa ketahuan.

"Bisakah kau memelan suaramu saat memberikan aku teka-teki," kataku pada si burung elang penjaga pintu, setelah aku menjawab teka-tekinya. "Suaramu sangat keras."

"Cuma satu volume," jawab si burung tanpa basi-basi.

Aku mendengus dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, dan di sofa Julian tampak tertidur pulas, atau pura-pura tertidur untuk menjebakku, aku tidak tahu. Aku mendekatinya dan memandang posturnya yang tampak sempurna terpantul cahaya terang dari perapian. Sampah perkamen tampak berantakan di sekitarnya. Aku duduk di karpet bersandar pada sofa dan mengambil salah satu perkemen bekas yang telah diremas dalam kepalan tangan, yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki meja. Aku meratakan perkemen itu dan membaca.

_Dear Mr Russel_

_Terima kasih telah melihatku sebagai salah seorang yang cocok untuk melakukan ujicoba di tim Quidditch The Shamrock-Irlandia._

_Aku ingin pergi ke Irlandia, tapi aku sedang bingung tentang sesuatu dan kuharap aku bisa mengatasi__―_

Surat itu sampai di situ, aku mengambil perkemen kusut lain dan membacanya. Semua surat yang belum selesai ditulis itu bernada sama: Julian bingung, apakah pergi ke Irlandia untuk ikut ujicoba di tim Quidditch Shamrock atau tidak.

Aku melambaikan tongkat sihir membuang perkemen-perkemen itu ke tempat sampah, melambaikan tongkat sihir lagi mengambil perkamen baru dan menulis:

_Julian, seperti yang sering sekali dikatakan seseorang padaku: selalu dengarkan kata hatimu. Dengarkan kata hatimu, ikutlah ke mana kata hatimu menyuruhmu pergi._

_Orang yang memperhatikanmu_

Meletakkan perkemen di atas meja, memanggil selimut dan menyelimutinya. Dia memang benar-benar tertidur, bukan pura-pura tidur, nafasnya begitu dalam dan pelan, dan dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat aku menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur," bisikku, mencium keningnya, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Sincerely

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang sedang senang karena berhasil dengan misinya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 4 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Kastil Hogwarts**

**Waktu: **

Dear Diary,

Benar-benar sial, aku terlambat bangun pagi ini. Melewatkan sarapan dan berlari-lari dengan super-cepat menuruni tangga pualam untuk mengikuti kelas Transfigurasi. Aku hanya sempat sikat gigi dan cuci muka, bahkan rambutku pun tidak di sisir.

"Potong lima angka karena keterlambatan," kata Patil, menatapku dengan tajam dari balik kacamata bergagang tanduknya.

Aku memandang seluruh kelas dan menyadari bahwa kursi kosong yang tersisa adalah di sebelah Julian.

Godric, aku tidak ingin duduk di dekatnya. Bagaimana kalau dia melihat tulisanku dan menyadari bahwa tulisanku sama dengan tulisan si penguntit misterius.

"Potong sepuluh angka, kalau aku harus menyuruhmu duduk," kata Patil kejam, mengagetkanku.

Aku segera duduk di sebelah Julian dan berpura-pura bahwa yang di sebelahku bukan dia.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan sangat menegangkan, sementara Patil melanjutkan ceramahnya tentang Transfigurasi manusia.

"Mengapa kau tidak menulis apa pun yang kukatakan?" tanya Patil, kali ini terdengar sangat heran.

"Maaf, aku―er, tangan kananku sakit, semalam aku―aku tak tanpa sadar mematahkan tanganku sendiri."

Aku meringis sedikit, menunjukkan tanganku dan berpura-pura bahwa tangan itu patah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku, kalau begitu? Pergilah ke rumah sakit dan temui aku setelah makan siang!" kata Patil, mengusirku.

Semua orang memandangku dengan heran saatku meninggalkan kelas Transfigurasi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak heran melihat siswi paling pintar seangkatan kini berpura-pura patah tangan kanan. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah muncul di depan umum dengan tampang berantakan, aku tidak pernah terlambat dan aku biasanya akan tetap mengikuti pelajaran meskipun ada gempa besar melanda Hogwarts, apa lagi cuma patah tangan kanan, kan bisa menggunakan tangan kiri.

Sial!

Aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan untuk belajar tentang Transfigurasi manusia dengan perut keroncongan, dan segera berlari ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang setelah bel berbunyi.

Anak-anak lain baru muncul setelah aku menghabiskan tiga sandwich dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Aku segera meninggalkan meja Ravenclaw menuju meja Gryffindor saat Julian dan Dustin muncul di pintu.

Duduk di antara Rose dan James, aku mendengarkan Dom mengumpat soal kesialannya semalam, bahwa seseorang telah mempermainkannya sehingga dia harus membersihkan piala-piala tanpa sihir sampai tengah malam. James, Fred dan Roxy berbicara tentang Quidditch, Louis sibuk membaca Daily Prophet dan Al dan Rose berbicara tentang esai Herbology mereka.

"Hai, semua," kata suara Lily.

Dan sedetik kemudian dia dan Hugo juga sudah bergabung di meja Gryffondor.

"Kebetulan kalian datang, Lil, Hug," kataku. "Bisakah kau menulis daftar nama anak-anak yang telah memanggil kalian Darah-Pengkhianat Kembar dan semua nama anak-anak Slytherin yang mengganggu kalian?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya James tampak tertarik.

Semuanya memandangku, Louis bahkan mengintip dari balik Prophet-nya.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti," kataku, tak menghiraukan mereka.

"Molly, kau jangan bersenang-senang sendiri dengan anak-anak Slytherin dan meninggalkan kami," kata Fred.

"Molly, aku sudah ingin membalas Lysander karena menghantamku dengan pemukul Budger pada pertandingan semester lalu," kata Roxy, tampak bercahaya.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti, sekarang kita lihat daftar namanya dulu," kataku.

Lily dan Hugo tampak senang.

"Aku akan membuat daftarnya untukmu, Mol," kata Lily ceria.

"Lihat ini, Dom," kata Louis tiba-tiba, menurunkan Prophet sehingga kami semua bisa melihat foto seorang pemuda culun berkacamata super-tebal.

"Itu Terry," kata Dom, melihat kami semua mengangkat alis, dia menambahkan, "Terrius Krum, dia anak―"

"Viktor Krum," sambung Rose sebal.

Ya, benar, Uncle Ron kan sangat membenci Viktor Krum, jadi sebagai anak Rose juga harus mengikuti jejak orang tua; ikut membenci Krum.

Louis kemudian kembacakan berita super-mengejutkan itu keras-keras.

**Penyerangan di Rumah Minum Hog's Head**

_**Pukul 12.16 pm, Terrius Krum, 17 tahun, anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia, yang sekarang berdomisili di London ditemukan babak belur dihajar oleh orang tak di rumah minum Hog's Head.**_

_**Krum yang masih dirawat di St. Mungo tidak bisa dimintai keterangan karena masih dalam proses penyembuhan, tapi saksi mata mengatakan bahwa Krum terakhir kali terlihat keluar dari Hog's Head bersama seorang wanita muda bertopeng jingga berbulu, bermantel hitam kusam, setelah itu dia tidak muncul lagi sampai Stanley Kings, pelayan bar Hog's Head, menemukannya tergeletak pingsan dengan wajah babak belur.**_

_**David Stateman, juru bicara kantor Auror, mengatakan bahwa Harry Potter telah berencana mengirim penyelidik dari Markas Besar untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.**_

Oh Godric, aku harus segera membakar topeng jingga berbulu dan mantel hitam itu.

Aku melirik Dom dan melihatnya tertawa senang.

"Aku senang akhirnya ada yang menyerang Terry, aku benci melihat gaya culunnya, kurasa dia sengaja melakukannya," kata Dom.

Syukurlah, Dom tidak ingat bahwa topeng jingga berbulu dan mantel hitam adalah barang-barang milikku. Tetapi―tetapi ini berarti bahwa Terrius Krum adalah Spikey, dan Dom mengenalnya, meskipun tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah Spikey. Tetapi apakah Terrius Krum tahu bahwa Lovey adalah Dom? Harus dicek-cek dulu!

"Kau tidak suka Terrius Krum?" tanyaku, setelah Louis selesai membaca berita dan keletakkan Daily Prophet untuk kembali pada makan siangnya.

"Oh, dia hanyalah salah satu anak culun yang terpesona pada Victoire, aku ingat pernah mendorongnya ke laut," kata Dom, lalu dia menceritakan kisah Terrius Krum yang hampir saja mati tenggelam.

Yang lain tertawa dan aku tidak.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyaku lagi, yang lain berhenti tertawa.

"Molly, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, dan tipeku bukan anak culun seperti itu," kata Dom.

_Tetapi, kau mencintai Spikey_

Dan Spikey adalah Terrius Krum.

Godric, bagaimana ini?

"Molly Weasley," kata suara halus di sebelahku.

Seorang anak perempuan kelas empat Ravenclaw berambut merah gelap dengan pipi memerah, berdiri di sebelahku, tidak memandang siapapun kecuali aku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Profesor Patil ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya," katanya pelan, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke meja Ravenclaw sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Fluge," kata James sebal.

"Fluge?" ulangku.

"Dia yang menyebabkan Victoire dan Daniel putus," kata James lagi.

"Dia yang menyebabkan Victoire dan Daniel putus?" ulangku lagi.

"Molly, apakah kau harus mengulang semua yang kukatakan?" tanya James sebal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?" kataku.

"Cewek berambut merah gelap tadi adalah adik Daniel Fluge, dan Daniel Fluge adalah mantan pacar Victoire, kalau aku tidak tahu―" kata James.

"Aku tahu Daniel Fluge, lanjutkan!"

"Nah, gara-gara dia, yang bercerita macam-macam pada kakaknya tentang aku, Daniel Fluge marah pada Victoire," kata James.

"Ya, cewek yang mimpi buruk tentang laba-laba itu, kan?" tanya Fred.

"Ya benar," kata James.

"Dan kau yang menyimpan laba-laba di tasnya, pantas saja dia ketakutan," kataku keras.

"Iya sih..."

"Dan aku belum minta maaf padanya?"

"Tidak ada gunanya..." kata James, mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi, itu Alice sudah selesai makan... sebentar lagi dia datang ke sini. Sampai jumpa!" kata Louis, lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Aku juga harus pergi, Patil ingin bertemu denganku," kataku, kemudian merunduk di meja dan bicara perlahan agar hanya Lucy dan sepupu-sepupuku yang bisa mendengar. "Setelah makan malam kita bertemu di tempat biasa, dan jangan lupa membawa daftar nama orang-orang brengsek yang memanggil kalian Darah-pengkhianat kembar," kataku pada Lily dan Hugo.

Aku berjalan keluar Aula Besar dan menderita 20 menit mendengarkan Patil menguliahiku tentang ketepatan waktu dan nilai-nilai NEWT yang harus kuperoleh untuk mendapatkan posisi di Depertemen Pengaturan Hukum sihir.

"―jangan lupa pinjam catatan Transfigurasi dari temanmu," kata Patil, setelah aku hendak meninggalakan kantornya.

"Baik, Profesor," kataku, menutup pintu di belakangku.

Diary, ini dilema baruku.

Aku tidak punya sahabat atau teman yang bisa meminjamkanku catatan, dan aku tidak pernah meminjam catatan dari anak lain, tapi kali ini aku memang membutuhkan bantuan, aku harus meminjam catatan seseorang.

Ketika tiba di menara Ravenclaw, aku melihat Dustin sedang berbicara serius dengan Julian di pojok ruangan. Aku segera mendekati mereka, tanpa melihat Julian, aku berkata pada Dustin.

"Dustin―er, bolehkah aku bicara denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Molly," kata Dustin, dia melirik Julian sesaat. "Baiklah, ayo!"

Kami berjalan ke dekat jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin pinjam catatan Transfigurasi-mu," kataku.

"Ha?" Dustin tampak kaget. "Ya, ampun Molly, kupikir kau mau bicara apa, ternyata cuma pinjam catatan, baiklah―" kemudian dia berteriak keras tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya, mengagetkanku dan seluruh anak-anak di ruang rekreasi, "JULIAN, MOLLY INGIN PINJAM CATATAN TRANSFIGURASI-MU!"

"Er, tidak―aku―" wajahku terasa sangat panas.

Anak-anak di ruang rekreasi terkikik geli, lalu kembali pada apa pun yang mereka lakukan.

Julian mengangkat alis kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah,"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?_" bisikku, mendesis pada Dustin. "_Aku ingin pinjam catatanmu, bukan catatannya._"

"Sama saja, kan," kata Dustin ceria. "Catatanku atau catatannya, yang pentingkan catatan!"

"Tapi―"

"Kau ingin pinjam catatanku, Molly?" tanya Julian, dia telah berada di dekatku dan Dustin.

"Er―ya―" kataku, dan mencari kesempatan untuk mendelik pada Dustin, yang masih tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, ini," katanya, menyerahkan catatannya padaku.

Aku menerimanya tanpa memandangnya.

"Terima kasih..." kataku.

"Kau boleh menyembalikannya kapanpun kau selesai menyalinnya," kata Julian.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya segera," kataku. "Permisi!"

Dan masih tetap menunduk aku segera kabur ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa KNG 2: chapter 5**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ochan Malfoy: thanks dah review:D SpiritSky: benar sekali, thanks dah review:D Nafau Chance: nti Julian bcr dgx, thanks dah review:D Alia Yunara: Nti q kan cek, thanks dah review:D Kira: hrs review donk!biarku semangat, thanks dah review:D Valleri Lovegood: sori, g bs update hr ini jg soalx msh dketi bosan d-review mlhan sblikx sng bgt, thanks dah review:D Putri: mrk jdian d-ch ini, thanks dah review:D Widy: Ne ch trakhir, thanks dah review:D DarkBlueSong: thanks u/ nama2x, thanks dah review:D Rise: Thanks, usulan namax, n thanks dan review:D Alesya GDH: iya, Krum yang itu he3x, thanks dah review:D CN Bluetory: q sng ada lagunya, thanks dah review:D Megu Takuma: thanks, thanks dah review:D Dramione Everlark: Thanks dah review :D**

**Selamat membaca chapter 5, tetap review, ya, biarku semangat update!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1: Ciuman yang Salah**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 2: DIAM-DIAM MENCINTAIMU**

Chapter 5

**Tanggal: Rabu, 4 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Kelas Kosong Lantai Enam**

**Waktu: Sehabis makan malam**

Dear Diary,

Akhirnya aku bisa bicara dengan Julian, entah bagaimana itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir dia membenciku karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu, namun, dia dengan senang hati meminjamkan catatannya padaku. Itu berarti dia tidak membenciku dan hubungan kami bisa naik satu tingkat, menjadi teman, kalau saja aku tidak gugup saat bicara dengannya. Julian memang baik hati, mudah memaafkan dan tidak menyimpan dendam. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua kebaikannya ini? Aku harus membantunya mendapatkan cewek berambut merah yang dicintainya.

Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya tentang cewek kelas lima berambut merah itu, kan? Aku tahu dia bukan cewek yang dicintai Julian karena mata cewek itu bukan cokelat, cewek itu bermata biru. Berarti di luar sana masih ada cewek yang dicintai Julian. Dan perasaanku padanya mungkin akan dikubur saja di dalam sudut hatiku. Aku mungkin tidak akan melaksanakan misi keempat: _menulis surat cinta untuk Julian_. Sulit bagiku untuk menulis sebuah surat cinta sedangkan aku tahu bahwa akhirnya dia tidak akan menjadi milikku.

Dan Dustin, tampaknya ingin aku berteman dengan Julian. Dia selalu berusaha membuat aku berteman dengannya dan aku selalu mengabaikannya di setiap kesempatan karena kegugupanku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatasi kegugupanku ini?

Baiklah, kalau ada kesempatan lain aku akan berusaha, menatap matanya dan berbicara selayaknya teman akrab.

"Kau sedang mencatat apa?" tanya Lucy, dia dan Dom baru saja masuk di tempat pertemuan kami yang biasa dan langsung duduk di samping kiri dan kananku.

"Transfigurasi," kataku, menunduk lagi dan mencatat.

"Aku dengar kau pura-pura patah tangan dan bolos Transfigurasi... ada apa sih denganmu?" tanya Dom.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, tak peduli.

"Dad bisa mati berdiri kalau mendengar tentang ini, Mol," kata Lucy.

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya," balasku, masih menulis.

Lucy tertawa dan merebut catatan Julian sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya.

"_Julian Davies,_" Lucy membaca nama di catatan itu.

"_Kembalikan_!" desisku.

Lucy melemparkan catatan itu di meja, sementara Dom tertawa.

"Mol, kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa Dad lebih suka pegawai Kementrian daripada pemain Quidditch?"

"Godric, Lucy, aku cuma meminjam catatannya?"

Lucy mengangkat alis tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kabar Spikey, Dom?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemarin malam aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya berkat orang brengsek yang mempermainkan aku dengan melemparkan kesalahannya padaku," kata Dom geram.

Aku menahan diri agar air mukaku tetap netral.

"Malam ini kau akan ke Hog's Head lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku harus minta maaf padanya karena tidak datang kemarin malam, kan?" kata Dom, dan pikirannya menerawang. "Dia pasti bertanya-tanya aku di mana."

"Lebih baik, kau jangan ke Hogsmeade malam ini, Dom, kurasa dia tidak akan datang," kataku, tahu dengan jelas sekali bahwa malam ini Spikey ada di St. Mungo dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia datang dan aku harus pergi, aku merindukannya," kata Dom.

"Terserah," kataku.

Kami terdiam. Aku melanjutkan catatan Transfigurasiku, Lucy masih memandangku dengan tidak puas, dan Dom memandang papan tulis dengan pikiran menerawang, mungkin teringat Spikey.

Ruangan terasa sunyi, hanya bunyi gesekan pena bulu di perkamen yang terdengar. Aku senang saat Fred, Roxy, James, Louis, Rose dan Al masuk dengan ribut, mereka berbicara tentang pertandingan Quidditch awal semester dan bagaimana mereka ingin mengalah Ravenclaw.

"Tenang semua," kata Lucy keras, mengatasi cekikikan Roxy yang sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Lorcan Scamander dalam membuat gol. "Di sini ada cewek Ravenclaw, dan kalian mau tahu sesuatu, dia sedang menyalin catatan dari catatan milik kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw."

"Diam, Lucy," gertakku.

Sementara Fred, James, Louis dan Roxy memelototiku, Al dan Rose tertawa.

"Molly, aku kan sudah pernah bilang Davies itu sok keren," kata James.

"Aku benci pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw," kata Roxy.

"Dengar, Julian dan aku―"

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka lagi, Lily dan Hugo muncul dengan terengah-engah, dan langsung duduk menghadapiku di meja bundar.

"Kami masih harus mencari ruang kelas ini dan―" kata Lily terengah.

"Rose, kau tidak memberitahu mereka posisi ruangan ini?" tanyaku, memandang Rose.

"Aku sudah menggambar petanya dan memberikannya padamu, Hugs," kata Rose, memelototi Hugo.

"Kalau coretan cakar ayam itu kau bilang peta, nah, beginilah jadinya, kami kesasar sampai ke menara Astronomy," kata Hugo ngos-ngosan.

"Mol, bisakah kita memindahkan tempat pertemuan ini di ruang bawah tanah, jadi Hugo dan aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh sampai ke lantai enam," kata Lily, juga ngos-ngosan.

"Slytherin akan mencuri dengar kalau pertemuan diadakan di ruang bawah tanah," kata Al.

"Bagaimana kalau ruang bawah tanah dekat dapur, atau ruang kelas kosong di lantai dasar," kata Lily.

"Kita akan memikirkannya nanti," kataku. "Sekarang Lils, mana daftar nama anak Slytherin yang mempermainkan kalian."

"Aku sudah menulisnya di sini," kata Lily memberikan sebuah perkamen panjang padaku.

Aku meratakannya di meja dan kami semua membacanya.

**Daftar Nama Anak-Anak yang Mempermainkan dan Mengganggu Lily dan Hugo**

_1, Zoe Crouch, Nerissa Goyle , Sally Travies, Jason Montague, Samuel Flit dan Jake Travies (semua kelas satu): memanggil Lily dan Hugo Darah-Pengkhianat Kembar._

_2, Ariella Zabini (kelas 3): menyiram Lily dengan jus labu kuning pada hari pertama sekolah, menyihir rambut Lily menjadi hijau (tapi Lily cukup menikmati berambut hijau), memanggil Lily Darah-pengkhianat._

_3, Scorpius Malfoy (kelas 3): memanggil mereka berdua Potty and the Weasel._

_4, Vincent Goyle (kelas 3): sengaja menyenggol Hugo saat dia hendak masuk ke Aula Besar semalam dan mengancam Hugo agar jangan mendekati adiknya (Nerissa Goyle)._

_5, Nerissa Goyle (kelas 1): mencium Hugo di hari pertama sekolah._

_6,Nerissa Goyle (kelas 1): membakar baju Hugo._

_7, Nerissa Goyle (kelas 1): merobek buku-buku Hugo._

_8, Nerissa Goyle (kelas 1): melempar mangkok bubur pada Lily, tapi kena Hugo._

_9, Anthony Nott, Justin Harper, Ernie Dawlish, Owen Selwyn (kelas lima): menyihir Lily dan Hugo dengan Kutukan Kaki-Terkunci di koridor bawah, sehingga mereka harus menyeret tubuhnya kembali ke asrama. Seluruh asrama menertawakan mereka dan Lysander (dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa) berhasil menyuruh mereka semua diam dan mengucapkan mantra kontra-kutukan._

_10, sama dengan atas: menjadikan Lily dan Hugo sasaran bagi mantra-mantra ciptaan mereka sendiri._

_11, semua anak-anak Slytherin diam-diam mulai mengikuti jejak anak-anak kelas lima di nomor no, 9 dan 10._

"Mengapa kau mencium anak itu―siapa namanya―" Rose melirik perkamen, "―Nerissa Goyle di hari pertama sekolah?" tuntut Rose, mendelik pada Hugo.

Fred, James dan Louis tertawa.

"Apakah kau tidak membacanya dengan benar? Dia yang menciumku, bukan aku yang menciumnya," kata Hugo sebal, balas mendelik.

Rose tampak tidak percaya.

Lily terkikik dan berkata,

"Sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja mencium Hugo, Rose," kata Lily. "Aku menyepak kakinya sehingga dia jatuh menimpa Hugo dan jadilah ciuman tak sengaja itu. Lihat, poin enam dan tujuh! Setelah itu dia terus berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat Hugo tersiksa."

"Kau membiarkannya?" tanya Roxy.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku yang mengambil esai Transfigurasinya, dan dia dihukum menulis kalimat," kata Hugo.

"Kau juga membuat rambutnya menjadi hijau, kan?" kata Lily, kemudian cekikikan. "Tetapi sebenarnya dia takut juga pada Vincent Goyle," lanjut Lily kepada kami.

"Kalau dia menyihirmu bilang padaku, Hugs," kata Rose tampak panas.

"Mengapa kau menyepak kakinya?" tanyaku.

"Dia terus memanggil kami Darah-pengkhianat kembar membuatku sebal," kata Lily.

"Oh..." kataku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu kuatir karena mereka bisa menjaga diri.

"Lalu mengapa dia melemparmu dengan mangkok bubur?" tanya James.

"Itu sebenarnya―er, aku bilang padanya bahwa dia sebenarnya diam-diam menyukai Hugo," kata Lily, melirik Hugo yang tampak menyesal.

Hugo mendengus.

"Oh, pantas saja, dia melemparmu dengan mangkok bubur," kata Dom, menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu si Zabini ini," Al menunjuk nama Zabini di perkamen. "Mengapa dia menyihir rambutmu?"

"Lily mengatainya perempuan jalang," jawab Hugo cepat, memandang Lily yang mendelik padanya.

"Lily, mengapa kau mengatainya begitu?" tanyaku kaget, sementara Dom, Lucy, Roxy, dan Rose tertawa.

"Oke, baiklah, dia menghinamu Al," kata Lily. "Dia bilang, kau cuma tampang saja yang cakep, tapi tidak punya otak, tersenyum sana sini menjual tampang pada cewek Hufflepuff. Sok percaya diri, mau jadi playboy, tapi tidak punya cukup kharisma seperti yang dimilki oleh sepupu Malfoy."

Wajah Al berubah gelap.

"Dia bilang begitu?" dia mengertakkan gigi.

"_Kharisma yang dimiliki sepupu Malfoy_?" ulang Rose, mendengus. "Kharisma troll? Atau Kharisma cumi-cumi raksasa?"

Yang lain tertawa.

"Tapi setidaknya dia bilang tampangmu cakep, Al," kata Louis, melihat sisi positifnya.

Yang lain terkikik lagi.

"Oke, diam semua," kataku, memandang mereke semua, kemudian memandang perkamen lagi. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah membahas tentang Nerissa Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy, Ariella Zabini, dan anak-anak kelas satu Slytherin, kulihat kalian bisa mengatasi mereka, benar, kan?"

Lily dan Hugo mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kita masuk pada poin 9, 10 dan 11," kataku.

"Anak-anak itu kan anak-anak yang sering kau mantrai di koridor, kan, Al?" kata Rose.

"Aku tidak tahu nama-nama mereka," kata Al, "tapi kalau itu memang mereka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya lagi."

"Benar, aku juga ingin memantrai anak-anak brengsek ini," kata James.

"Tidak," kataku segera.

"Apa?" James tampak terkejut. "Kau tidak bisa melarang kami untuk memantrai anak-anak brengsek itu, Mol."

"Ya, Molly," kata Fred. "Aku akan ikut kau, James, kita buat mereka babak belur!"

"Tidak," kataku lagi. "Kalian berdua, dan Louis juga Rose, tidak boleh mengikuti misi ini."

"Apa?"

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Aku ikut!"

"Aku juga ikut!"

"Diam!" kataku keras.

Fred, James, Louis dan Rose mendelik padaku.

"Kalian sudah menandatangani surat pernyataan untuk tidak membuat keributan di sekolah, kalau kalian melakukannya lagi kalian akan dikeluarkan. Kalian mau dikeluarkan?"

Mereka menggeleng.

"Bagus," kataku. "Tapi sebelum kita membahas tentang empat anak Slytherin itu, kita masuk ke poin sebelas dulu."

"Benar," kata Dom. "Poin ini sangat mengkhawatirkan, kalau anak-anak Slytherin semua menyerang mereka, akan sulit bagi kita melindungi mereka tanpa melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Ya, itulah," kataku. "Kita harus memikirkan cara agar anak-anak Slytherin ini tidak berani lagi mengganggu Lily dan Hugo."

"Sebanarnya, Hugo dan aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi anak-anak Slytherin," kata Lily.

Kami memandangnya.

"Howler," kata Lily.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Satu orang dari kita―James―meniru suara Dad, kemudian mengirim Howler untuk anak-anak Slytherin agar tidak menganggu kami atau urusannya akan sampai ke Markas Besar Auror."

"Kukira ide mereka boleh juga," kata Lucy. "Dengan begitu anak-anak Slytherin akan berpikir panjang kalau ingin mengganggu mereka."

"Bagaimana yang lain?" tanyaku.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, Fred, James, Louis, Rose karena kalian tidak akan memantrai anak-anak Slytherin, kalian kuijinkan untuk mengirim Howler ke asrama Slytherin. Usahakan Howler itu dikirim pada saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi mereka. Dan kalian harus memakai kata-kata ancaman yang benar-benar bisa membuat mererka ketakukan, oke?"

"Baik," kata James; Fred, Louis, dan Rose mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kita masuk pada empat anak brengsek sok jago ini, dan nama-nama mereka adalah Nott, Harper, Dawlish dan Selwyn," aku membaca perkamen. "Sebelum kita melakuka penyerangan kita harus tahu jadwal pelajaran mereka dan apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan."

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung menyerang mereka, saat mereka sendirian di koridor?" kata Roxy.

"Nah itu tadi, kita harus tahu kapan mereka sendirian di koridor," kataku.

"Kalau bisa selama dua hari ini Dom, Lucy, Al, Roxy dan aku akan berusaha untuk menguntit mereka dan di mana saja mereka lewat―"

"Aku tidak bisa," sela Dom. "Maksudku aku―aku―"

"Aku mengerti," kataku, aku tahu dia ingin bertemu Spikey.

"Aku juga tidak bisa ikut, aku ada urusan," kata Lucy.

"Aku latihan Quidditch," kata Roxy.

"Oke, tinggal Al dan aku, kalau begitu," kataku sebal.

"Kurasa kita berdua cukup, Molly, kita bisa menyusup ke asrama Slytherin malam ini dengan Jubah Gaib dan mencaritahu jadwal pelajaran mereka berempat, setelah itu kita hanya perlu memperkirakan tempat-tempat mana yang akan mereka lewati," kata Al.

"Benar, Al," aku melirik jam tanganku. "Jam sembilan lewat tiga, kita bisa langsung menyusup ke sana sekalian mengantar Lily dan Hugo," kataku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Sama**

**Waktu: 9.10 – 10 pm. **

**Misi: menyusup ke asrama Slytherin dan mencari informasi tentang Nott, Dawlish, Harper dan Selwyn.**

Lily dan Hugo telah berjalan lebih dulu menuruni ruang bawah tanah, Al dan aku mengendap-endap dalam Jubah Gaib.

"Severus Snape," kata Lily pada tembok batu kosong di ujung koridor, dan tembok batu itu menggeser terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruangan luas yang mewah bercat hijau. Langit-langitnya yang rendah juga berwarna hijau dengan lampu-lampu hijau terang. Sebuah sofa hijau dan kursi-kursi panjang yang nyaman dengan bantal-bantal kursi empuk, teratur rapi di tengah ruangan. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah perapian besar, di sebelahnya berjajar lemari-lemari buku berkaca dan di sudut-sudut ruangan tampak guci cina berukir dengan bunga-bunga yang tampaknya telah disihir untuk tampak seperti itu selamanya. Lalu di sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat sebuah dinding kaca sepanjang tembok yang memberi pemandangan danau yang gelap.

Beberapa anak-anak Slytherin sedang duduk membaca di kursi-kursi panjang, dan yang lain sedang main catur sihir. Lily dan Hugo memilih duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang jauh dari yang lain, sementara Al dan aku mengendap di belakang mereka sambil memandang anak-anak Slytherin mencari Nott, Dawlish, Harper dan Selwyn.

"Mereka tidak ada di sini," bisik Al. "Kita langsung ke kamar mereka saja mencari jadwal pelajaran."

Kami bergerak ke arah Lily dan Hugo, berencana menyenggol Hugo sedikit sebagai tanda bahwa dia boleh membawa kami ke kamar anak laki-laki, namun sebuah suara keras dan berat memanggilnya.

"Weasley!"

Cowok berbadan besar yang sering bersama Malfoy baru saja muncul entah dari mana dan berdiri di depan Lily dan Hugo.

"Berdiri!" perintahnya pada Hugo.

"Apa maumu, Goyle?" tanya Hugo, berdiri.

Hugo yang memang mewarisi gen Uncle Ron tampak jangkung diusianya yang cuma sebelas tahun, namun Goyle lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nerissa, hah?" kata Goyle.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada adikmu, Goyle," kata Hugo.

Goyle mencengkram leher jubah Hugo, Lily berdiri sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya, sementara anak-anak Slytherin lain mulai meninggalkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan memandang Hugo dan Goyle.

"Lepaskan aku, Goyle," kata Hugo tenang.

Benar-benar tenang dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah!

Untuk temperamen, Hugo memang mewaris temperamen Aunt Hermione, sebaliknya Rose mewarisi temperamen Uncle Ron yang suka meledak-ledak.

Mengcengkram lengan Al yang sudah siap melancarkan kutukan aku berusaha untuk tenang. Kami harus tenang, kalau tidak ingin diserbu oleh anak-anak Slytherin.

"Sekarang dia menangis di kamarnya?" kata Goyle.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku yang membuatnya menangis?"

"Biasanya kau yang selalu membuatnya menangis," kata Goyle.

"Asal tahu saja, aku belum pernah membuat orang lain menagis," kata Hugo, masih tenang, meskipun Goyle hampir saja mencekiknya.

"Omong kosong―"

"Vincent Gregory Goyle, lepaskan dia," kata sebuah suara.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Hugo dan Goyle dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan berwajah sangat tampan dengan mata hijau gelap, hampir hitam, muncul dari pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan,

Lysander Scamander! Benar-benar mirip Lorcan.

"Scamander," kata Goyle.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Lysander.

Goyle tidak melepaskan Hugo.

"Kau mendengarku, Vincent," kata Lysander terdengar kaku dan dingin.

Mereka bertatapan sebentar dan rupanya Goyle yang berbadan besar tidak mampu berlama-lama menatap mata hijau gelap Lysander. Dia melepaskan Hugo, medengus, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan memasuki pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan tempat Lysander tadi muncul.

Hugo merapikan jubahnya, Lily memandang Lysander.

"Kalian berdua... berhentilah mencari masalah dengan orang dewasa," kata Lysander, menatap tajam Hugo dan Lily.

Lily segera melangkah di depan Lysander.

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." kata Lily. "Jangan mencoba untuk mendominasi kami seperti yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Kau cuma dua tahun di atasku dan aku tidak takut padamu."

Lily memelototi Lysander.

"Terserah, dan jangan minta aku menolong kalian kalau kalian terlibat masalah," kata Lysander.

"Kami tidak memintamu menolong kami... kaulah yang bersikap sok pahlawan!" kata Lily.

Wajah Lysander merah padam, dia seperti sudah akan memukul Lily, tapi menahan diri.

"Bersikap lebih sopan pada orang dewasa," katanya, lalu berjalan masuk ke pintu yang dimasuki Goyle.

Lily membanting kakinya.

"Lysander itu, sikapnya sangat sok dewasa," kata Lily sebal. "Kalau kau melihatnya kau akan mengira dia 30 tahun, padahal tiga belas tahun."

"Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu?" kata Hugo. "Ingat saat pesta ulangtahun Uncle Harry, dia kan selalu duduk bergabung dengan orang dewasa."

"Aku heran ada anak yang mengerikan seperti itu," kata Lily sebal, mendelik pada anak yang sedang memandangnya dari sofa.

"Potty and the Weasel," terdengar lagi suara lain

"Oh, Malfoy," kata Lily, dan dia mengumpat dalam diam.

Malfoy dan sepupu Zabini, baru saja masuk dari pintu batu dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Weasel Queen," kata Malfoy pada Hugo.

Wajah Hugo memerah.

"Dia juga cepat sekali memerah," kata Malfoy, memandang Hugo dengan teliti. "Dan sama cekingnya sepertimu."

Dia memandang Lily.

"Dan kau Potty, bilang pada kakakmu, Alby, agar jangan coba-coba mendekati sepupuku," katanya pada Lily.

Al mendengus.

Aku menyuruhnya diam dengan pandangan.

"Al tidak akan pernah menyukaimu, gosip dari mana itu?" tanya Lily, dia memandang Zabini.

"Potty, si playboy troll Alby, kakakmu tersayang itu, sedang mengoleksi cewek, kan? Aku mendengarnya dari beberapa cewek Hufflepuff, dan aku tidak akan termasuk di dalamnya meskipun neraka membeku," kata Zabini, kemudian melenggang mengikuti Malfoy yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu sambil menyanyikan lagu _Weasley Ratu Musang_, membuat anak-anak lain tertawa dan Hugo memerah.

"_Kalau memang aku sedang mengoleksi cewek. Aku juga tidak akan memasukkanmu dalam daftarku,_" desis Al, pelan.

Sementara Al mengumpat dan mendengus, aku merenung dalam diam tentang cewek-cewek Slytherin yang bersikap aneh.

Diary, akhir kata misi ini berakhir dengan sukses. Kami berhasil mengumpulkan data tentang Nott, Dawlish, Harper, Selwyn; jadwal pelajaran dan jam-jam kosong mereka. Al membawa data-data itu untuk diberikan pada Dom, Lucy dan Roxy (aku sudah menghafalnya) di menara Gryffindor, sedangkan aku kembali ke menara Ravenclaw.

Masih ada beberapa anak-anak Ravenclaw yang sedang mengerjakan PR saat aku tiba di ruang reakreasi. Dan tanpa menghiraukan atau memandang siapa pun, aku langsung menuju tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan dan sudah hendak menaiki tangga itu saat suara Julian memanggilku.

"Molly!"

Aku mendesah, sungguh aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya sekarang, hari ini rasanya benar-benar capek. Meyusup ke asrama Slytherin dan membongkar tas anak-anak Slytherin, mencari jadwal pelajaran, bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, menghindari pandangannya, saat dia sudah tiba di dekatku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya

"Aku akan bicara denganmu besok, Julian," kataku, mengelak. "Hari ini aku sangat lelah dan―"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu _sekarang_, Molly!" katanya tegang dan tak bisa dibantah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kataku, hendak mengumpat, tapi menahan diri karena aku tidak ingin Julian menganggapku cewek tak sopan.

Tetapi, apa yang ingin dia katakan? Dia tidak pernah ingin bicara denganku berdua saja sebelumnya, jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu aku adalah si penguntit misterius dan sekarang hendak mengonfrontirku. Berarti semalam dia cuma pura-pura tidur dan―

_Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

Kami berjalan ke sudut yang paling jauh dari yang lain dan dia melemparkan koran sore padaku.

"Baca halaman lima!" perintahnya muram.

Aku menangkap koran itu dan memandangnya sekarang.

"Mengapa aku harus membacanya?" tanyaku.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan lakukan saja," jawabnya.

Aku membuka halaman lima dan membaca:

**Terrius Krum: Minta Penyelidikan Harus dipercepat.**

_**Terrius Krum, anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia yang diserang semalam, sudah bisa dimintai keterangan siang tadi. Dia menolak berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi, namun meminta para Auror segera melakukan penyelidikan atas peristiwa yang membuatnya harus menginap di St Mungo dan tidak bersama para anggota Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia untuk mempresentasikan penemuan terbaru mereka **_**Roket RRHE 1****―****roket yang bisa membawa para menyihir ke bulan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.**

_**Juru Bicara kantor Auror, David Stateman, mengatakan bahwa para penyelidik sudah berbicara dengan saksi mata dan bukti-bukti telah diperoleh, kemungkinan penyelidikan akan dilanjutkan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Stateman tidak menjelaskan mengapa penyelidikan dilanjutkan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, namun kesimpulan sementara adalah salah satu dari penghuni kastil Hogwarts mungkin bersalah dalam melakukan penyerangan ini.**_

Jantungku berdebar kencang, tanganku gemetar, kepalaku pusing karena kelelahan dan aku berdiri terpaku di sana, kemudian ingat bahwa aku belum membuang topeng jingga berbulu dan mantel hitam.

_Sial, aku harus segera ke atas dan membuangnya!_

Tetapi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan para Auror menangkapku, lebih lagi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka datang ke Hogwarts, mengorek keterangan di mana-mana, kemudian membongkar rahasia Dom dan Lucy dan rahasia anak-anak lain, yang selalu menyusup ke Hogsmeade di malam hari.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus mencegahnya, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku mengangkat muka memandang Julian, memandang tepat pada mata biru gelapnya. Dia sedang memandangku. Kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat dan aku tersentak seolah baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang lama.

_Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salasar dan demi semua nama para penyihir terkenal, Julian tahu aku yang melakukan penyerangan itu, karena itu dia memberikan koran ini padaku!_

Aku menghela nafas, bersikap tenang, mengangkat dagu dengan gaya Molly Weasley yang super-tak peduli.

"Mengapa kau menyuruh aku membaca berita tentang penemuan roket yang bisa terbang ke bulan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam?" tanyaku, melemparkan koran kembali pada. "Aku tidak tertarik, dan kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan aku akan ke kamarku―"

"Hentikan, Molly Aphorpine Weasley!" gertaknya.

_HA? Dari mana dia tahu nama tengahku?_

"Apa?" balasku. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyerangan ini, mengapa kau menuduhku menyerang―"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu," kata Julian dingin. "tapi aku tahu kau yang melakukannya."

"Kau tidak punya bukti," kataku.

Dia menyeringai, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dan meleparkannya padaku.

Aku menangkapnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah topeng jingga berbulu yang selama ini kupikir tersimpan aman dalam tasku di kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Kau menjatuhkannya di Shrieking Shack," katanya.

Aku terpaku.

Apa katanya tadi?

_Kau menjatuhkanya di Shrieking Shack?_

_Aku menjatuhkannya di Shrieking Shack?_

Itu artinya dia tahu aku ke Shrieking Shack malam itu, jadi dia―

"Kau menguntitku?" tanyaku, setengah tidak percaya.

"Sesekali harus ada yang melakukan itu padamu," katanya.

"Tetapi kau―kau sedang tertidur di sofa saat aku kembali," kataku, teringat bahwa aku menyelimutinya dan mencium keningnya waktu itu.

Wajahku terasa sangat panas.

Berakhir sudah, dia tahu akulah si penguntit misterius.

"Aku tahu jalan pintas menuju ruang rekreasi, jadi aku tiba lebih dulu darimu," katanya.

Aku menunduk memandang kakiku.

Selama sepersekian detik tidak ada yang bicara.

"Dari dulu aku sudah mencurigaimu," kata Julian pelan.

Aku tetap memandang kakiku.

"Sejak empat tahun yang lalu aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang ada di sekitarku; menyelimutiku saat kutertidur di sofa, mengerjakan PR-ku dan―"

"Tidak mungkin kau sudah tahu dari awal," kataku tidak percaya, bertatapan dengannya lalu memandang tembok di sebelah kirinya.

Dia maju mendekatiku beberapa langkah, sehingga jarak kami hanya beberapa jengkal, dan mengendus udara di sekelilingku.

Aku mundur dan memandangnya dengan kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau mengendusku?" tanyaku.

"Lemon," katanya.

"Apa?" aku semakin kebingungan.

"Selalu ada aroma lemon di sekitarku sejak empat tahun yang lalu; selimut itu, perkamen itu, saat aku berjalan di koridor, di perpustakaan, di lapangan Quidditch, bahkan di tempat-tempat sepi saat aku bersama mantan-mantan pacarku," kata Julian. "Aku bingung, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah membaui bau ini dari seseorang dan aku tidak tahu itu siapa, lalu kau lewat di depanku dan akhirnya aku tahu―aku tahu siapa yang selama ini selalu ada bersamaku."

_Oh Gordric, ternyata lemon_

Inilah yang dimaksudkan Lucy, bahwa dia akan menemukanku di mana pun aku bersembunyi karena kemana-mana aku membawa bau lemon, sama seperti Alice membawa bau tanah.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku, mengangkat muka menatap matanya sekarang.

Seorang Weasley harus berani mengakui kesalahannya dan minta maaf.

"Maaf?" Julian mengerutkan kening.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, membuatmu bingung, menguntitmu ke mana-mana," aku menghela nafas, saatnya pengakuan. "Aku minta maaf karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf, kurasa kau pasti sangat terbeban dengan perasaanku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun lalu aku telah berusaha untuk melakukannya; melepaskanmu, untuk tidak mencintaimu―karena aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku―tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," airmata jatuh di pipiku, aku menyekanya. "Aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain; mendekatimu secara langsung, merayumu; aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," aku menyeka air mata lagi. "Aku hanya bisa diam-diam mencintaimu dan berharap kau bahagia."

Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku menyelanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan menguntitmu lagi dan melakukan hal-hal yang membebanimu," kataku, berusaha tegar. "Dan untuk menebus apa yang telah kulakukan padamu selama empat tahun ini, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Membantumu untuk mendapatkan gadis yang kau cintai itu, cewek rambut merah dan bermata cokelat gelap―aku mendengarmu bicara pada Dustin di Aula Besar pada awal semester," lanjutku, saat dia menatapku seakan aku tiba-tiba telah jadi gila.

"Oh ya?" dia mengangkat alis.

"Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkannya... dan kau akan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu," kataku, sakit hati, aku menyeka airmata lagi.

_Sial, mengapa airmataku tidak berhenti mengalir?_

"Aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku," katanya.

"Oh, benarkah? Bagus sekali," kataku, berpura-pura tersenyum bahagia untuknya.

"Tetapi dia kelihatannya bodoh sekali, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bilang padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya,"

"Oh, kurasa―kurasa kau hanya perlu menciumnya dan―dan mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya," aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum dia semakin membuatku sakit hati. "Er, aku harus pergi, aku harus memikirkan cara agar para Auror tidak datang ke Hogwarts."

Aku berlari ke tangga dan naik dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Molly," dia memanggilku lagi.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum cemerlang padaku.

"Thanks untuk idenya," katanya. "Aku memang sudah ingin menciumnya sejak aku membaui harum tubuhnya dalam ramuan cintaku di kelas enam."

Aku tersenyum paksa dan segera berlari ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Kemarahan yang menyala-nyala membakar darahku, mengalir ke nadiku dan ke otakku. Julian, brengsek yang kupikir sangat baik hati, memamerkan tentang cintanya dan cinta cewek itu―yang sama-sama saling mencintai―padaku, bahkan berpura-pura meminta ideku segala, padahal dia tentu sudah tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta pada cewek, mantan-mantannya kan banyak.

'_Thanks untuk idenya'_ apanya? _Sudah ingin menciumnya sejak membaui harum tubuhnya di ramuan cinta_?

Dia kan tidak perlu sepamer itu padaku. Tampaknya dia ingin membuatku sakit hati dan cemburu. Dan berhasil tentunya, saat ini aku sangat marah, sakit hati, cemburu dan sedih. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menangis lagi, aku sudah cukup menjadi manusia selang air di depannya. Aku harus bisa bertahan, seperti kata Victoire, masih banyak pemuda tampan di luar sana, dan dia juga telah berjanji untuk memperkenalkan aku dengan seseorang saat liburan Natal nanti.

_Harus Semangat_!

Lagi pula masih banyak yang harus kupikirkan, terutama sekali anak-anak Slytherin yang mengganggu Lily dan Hugo, juga Spikey (Terrius Krum)

Oh, aku senang, sekali lagi aku bisa menyalurkan kemarahanku pada Spikey. Orang yang baru saja putus cinta memang seperti ini, marah dan sedih. Tadi aku sudah menyalurkan kesedihanku dengan menangis di depan Julian dan sekarang aku harus menyalurkan kemarahanku pada si culun Spikey yang telah berani menyuruh para Auror untuk datang menggeledah Hogwarts.

Kau boleh menjadi anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia, tapi aku juga punya otak. Tidak ada gunanya menjad murid pintar se-Hogwarts, kalau aku tidak membalasmu. Aku mengambil perkamen dan mulai menulis

_Spikey (Terrius Krum)_

_Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah si Terrius Krum, cowok 17 tahun terkenal yang menjadi anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan Sihir Seluruh Dunia. Aku senang akhirnya aku tahu. Kau tentu tidak ingin berita skandal tentang anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan Sihir Seluruh Dunia, menyamar jadi seorang bernama Spikey dan terlibat hubungan dengan anak di bawah umur, ada di halaman utama Daily Prophet besok sore, kan? Atau kau lebih suka agar Lovey tahu bahwa Spikey-nya adalah pemuda terkenal Terrius Kurm._

_Jadi, kalau aku tidak ingin berita tentang Spikey ada dalam surat kabar besok sore segeralah membatalkan rencana penyelidikan terhadap Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dan tarik tuntutanmu sekarang juga._

_Anonim._

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 5 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Kastil Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 8.10 – 9 am**

**Misi: memantrai Nott, Dawlish, Harper dan Selwyn**

Dear Diary

Aku bangun dengan mata sembab, bengkak dan suara serak. Aku menangis semalaman, mengasihani diriku dan kisah cintaku yang tak kesampaian.

Aku senang cewek-cewek teman sekamarku telah turun sarapan, jadi mereka tidak perlu melihat tampangku yang mengerikan. Bergerak perlahan, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan memandang pemandangan gunung di luar jendela, dengan pikiran menerawang memikirkan nasibku. Aku masih marah dan cemburu, aku harus menyalurkannya, ternyata mengancam Spikey tidak cukup, sepertinya aku memang harus cepat-cepat memburu anak-anak Slytherin itu.

Aku mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan di meja Gryffindor. Mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dan tidak memandang meja Ravenclaw.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Dom, memandangku, saat aku duduk di sampingnya di meja Gryffindor.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Wajahmu berantakan," kata Lucy, ikut memandangku. "Matamu bengkak, kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak..." kataku, kemudian cepat-cepat merubah pembicaraan sebelum mereka berhasil mengorek keterangan dariku. "Lucy, boleh aku pinjam _lotion_-mu?"

"Ada apa dengan _lotion _lemon-mu," kata Lucy, dia tersenyum sedangkan Dom tertawa.

"Aku sekarang tahu bagaimana aku tidak pernah menang darimu saat main petak umpet," kataku.

"Jangan ganti _lotion_, Mol, kau lebih cocok dengan lemon," kata Dom.

"Pada kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade bulan Oktober nanti, aku akan membeli _lotion _tanpa aroma sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengendusku," kataku.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan matamu, yang jelas sekali akibat menangis semalaman?" tanya Lucy.

"Apakah begitu jelas?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Kemarikan wajahmu," kata Dom, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada wajahku.

Tongkat itu mengeluarkan sinar putih hangat yang kemudian menerpa wajahku selama beberapa detik.

"Nah, beres," katanya, memandang wajahku sesaat kemudian menyimpan tongkat sihirnya.

Aku memandang pantulanku di sendok dan melihat bahwa pelupuk mataku sudah normal lagi.

"Bisakah kau mengajarkan mantra itu padaku, Dom?" kataku. "Aku mungkin akan banyak menangis di tahun ini."

"Mengapa kau mungkin akan banyak menangis di tahun ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Bagaimana kabar Spikey?" aku merendahkan suaraku pada Dom agar Fred, James, Roxy yang berbicara tentang Quidditch dan Louis yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet di dekat kami, juga Al dan Rose yang berbicara tentang anak Slytherin di depan kami, tidak mendengarnya.

Lucy tampak cemberut karena aku merubah topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Dia tidak ke Hog's Head semalam, tampaknya dia jengkel karena aku tidak datang dua malam yang lalu," kata Dom, memandang roti panggangnya.

Aku mendengus, lalu teringat bahwa aku sudah mengirim surat ancaman.

"Ada berita tentang Terrius Krum, Louis?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua memandangku.

"Ada," kata Louis. "Dia meminta para Auror untuk menghentikan menyelidikan dan mengakui bahwa dia dihajar oleh temannya sendiri yang tidak mau dia sebutkan namanya."

Aku tertawa.

_Krum, ternyata penakut juga!_

"Mengapa kau tertarik pada Krum, Mol?" tanya Roxy.

"Tidak..." kataku cepat. "Bagaimana rencana kita terhadap Slytherin?"

"Kami sudah berhasil menulis Howler ancaman dan akan mengirimnya sebentar, setelah makan malam," kata James. "Kurasa itu saat yang tepat karena biasanya anak-anak banyak berkumpul di ruang rekreasi setelah makan malam."

"Aku setuju," kataku. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Nott, Dawlish, Harper dan Selwyn?"

"Jam delapan di koridor mantra," kata Al. "Mereka biasanya menunggu anak-anak kelas satu Hufflepuff, yang baru kembali dari perpustakaan di koridor itu untuk menyerang mereka saat mereka lengah."

"Bagus, Al," kataku geram. "Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka."

"Molly, aku suka kau yang sekarang..." kata Fred, menyengir.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas semua perlakuan mereka pada Lily dan Hugo."

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 5 September 2019**

**Lokasi: koridor Mantra**

**Waktu: 7. 45 – 8.33 pm**

**Misi: memantrai Nott, Dawlish, Harper dan Selwyn**

Al dan aku berada dalam perlindungan Jubah Gaib , sedangkan Dom, Lucy dan Roxy bersembunyi di sudut-sudut gelap siap memberikan Mantra Terserimpit pada Nott, Dawlish, Harper dan Selwyn.

"Mereka belum datang," aku mendengar Roxy berbisik dari sudut gelap.

"Sebentar lagi," kata Dom.

Dan benar saja, dari ujung koridor terdengar suara-suara cowok yang berat dan agak serak.

"Kau yakin kita akan mendapatkan mangsa hari ini?"

"Yakin sekali..."

"Mengapa kita harus mencari mangsa di sini padahal di asrama kita ada Potter dan Weasley."

Mereka tertawa, aku terbakar kemarahan.

"Tetapi kau tidak mendengar Howler itu."

"Howler dari Harry Potter yang akan menghukum berat siapa saja yang berani mengganggu anak-anak itu."

"Kau yakin Howler itu serius? Bisa saja itu kerjaan James Potter dan Fred Weasley, kan?"

"Entahlah, kurasa kita harus mencoba menyerang anak-anak itu lain waktu, untuk melihat apakah Howler itu serius atau tidak―OUCH!"

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

Aku melihat anak-anak itu terkena Mantra Terserimpit dan terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk keras di lantai koridor. Aku keluar dari Jubah Gaib, mengibaskan tongkat sihirku sambil memikirkan _levicorpus _di kepalaku dan keempat anak Slytherin itu langsung tergantung terbalik di udara.

"Wow, keren, Mol," kata Al, melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Dom, Lucy dan Roxy juga sudah bergabung bersama kami di koridor.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan kami," kata seorang anak Slytherin.

Yang lain mulai mengumpat dengan kata-kata makian yang benar-benar kasar dan aku mengibaskan tongkat lagi sambil memikirkan _silencio_ sehingga keempatnya terdiam.

Karena mereka tidak bisa bicara mereka mulai memperagakan gerakan tangan yang kurang ajar, tetapi aku meninju mereka dengan keras satu persatu tepat di hidung.

Mereka menatapku dengan terperangah dan tampak marah.

"Itu baru permulaan," desisku. "Aku ingin mengingatkan kalian untuk menjauhi Lily Potter dan Hugo Weasley... kalau tidak bahaya yang lebih besar akan menimpa kalian!"

Mereka memelototiku.

"Jangan coba-coba membalas kami," kataku, "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh adik dan sepupu-sepupuku. Ingat, aku murid paling pintar di sekolah ini dan aku juga belajar banyak kutukan sebanyak aku belajar banyak mantra."

Aku berbalik dan melihat Dom, Lucy, Roxy dan Al memandangku dengan terpesona.

"Sekarang giliran kalian," kataku.

"Baik," kata Al, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kalian tahu mantra untuk menurunkan mereka, kan?" tanyaku, dan mereka mengangguk.

Aku memberikan pandangan dingin pada keempat anak Slytherin itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berjalan menjauh di koridor dengan perasaan lega. Aku lega setelah mengancam dan meninju anak-anak brengsek itu. Misi ketiga dan keempat telah dilaksanakan semuanya, meskipun misi kempat tidak berhasil, namun aku tetap merasa lega. Beberapa hari ini memang adalah hari yang menegangkan, tapi aku berhasil menjalaninya. Aku telah bebas untuk menjalani tahun ketujuhku dengan tidak memikirkan apa pun kecuali NEWT, kurasa Patil dan Dad akan senang.

Di ujung koridor aku melihat Julian sedang berdiri menghalangi jalanku.

_Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya_.

Aku memandangnya sekilas, mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan lewat, tapi dia menahan lenganku membuatku berhenti berjalan.

"Sudah puas memantrai anak-anak Slytherin itu?" tanyanya.

Kemarahan kembali menyerangku, aku marah padanya karena dia tidak peka pada perasaanku. Aku mencintainya, dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi masih ingin bicara denganku membuatku sakit hati.

Aku menyentakkan lenganku dari tangannya dan berdiri menghadapinya.

"Apa maumu, hah?" tanyaku. "Bisakah kau tidak bicara lagi denganku? Kau sudah mendapatkan cewekmu dan aku tidak diperlukan lagi untuk membantumu, jadi biarkan aku menjauh pelan-pelan agar aku bisa melupakanmu, oke?"

"Aku belum mendapatkannya," kata Julian tenang.

Aku memandangnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin aku yang mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakannya pada dirimu sendiri," kata Julian, menarikku ke arahnya dan menciumku tepat di bibir.

Aku terkejut, tersentak, tersambar petir, tapi aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya, mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dan membalas ciumannya dengan manis. Ciuman pertamaku akan menjadi ciuman yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupku.

Dia melepaskanku dan kami bertatapan.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" tanyaku.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencium gadis yang aku cintai," kata Julian tersenyum.

"APA?" aku terbelalak memandangnya.

"Apakah kau belum mengerti juga?" tanya Julian tampak frustrasi. "Selama ini aku bicara tentang dirimu... Kaulah gadis itu, aku mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu membuatku sengsara selama beberapa hari ini."

"Ha?"

"Dustin dan aku sengaja berbicara tentang itu di depanmu, tapi kau malah mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dan mengabaikanku. Lalu kau menghilang dari asrama dan pulang dini hari membuatku sangat cemas, tapi kau malah marah padaku."

"Er―maafkan aku," kataku, masih belum percaya.

"Dan kau membuatku frustrasi dengan aroma lemon-mu di mana-mana, membuatku hampir gila karena ingin menyentuhmu. Kau megerti sekarang?"

"Er―ya," kataku takut-takut, mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku heran kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau berambut merah dan bermata cokelat gelap," kata Julian.

"Banyak cewek rambut merah dan bermata cokelat," kataku, menurunkan tanganku.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kita jadian?" tanya Julian.

Wajah dan leherku terasa panas

"Er, kalau kau―kau menginginkannya, ya," kataku gugup.

"Aku menginginkannya."

Kami bertatapan dan berciuman lagi.

Hore! Diary, kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku, akhirnya misi keempat juga berhasil. Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkan cintaku dan aku senang karena aku sudah berubah. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya seseorang berubah, karena perubahan bisa mendatang sesuatu yang membahagiakan untuknya. Sama seperti yang kualami sekarang.

Bagi siapa pun yang membaca diary ini, aku ingin kalian menyebarkan kisahku, karena aku ingin kisahku dan Julian menjadi abadi bukan hanya dalam diary ini tapi dalam ingatan semua yang membaca diary ini.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley

Cewek yang sedang berbahagia

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa sequel KNG 2 Julian POV, **_**Lemon**_

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
